Love Forever More
by LaPetiteBelle2008
Summary: The universe is at war. A child is lost. And Serena is a normal eighteen year old girl just trying to find her way in life. After being fired from her job she is visited by a man with a very lucrative offer. Will she accept and what will she discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Belle here! Okay, so here's the first chapter of _**Love Forever More**_ I hope you enjoy it! Below is the summary! Please R & R! Thanks!

**Summary:** The universe is at war. A child is lost. And Serena is a normal eighteen year old girl just trying to find her way in life. After being fired from her job Jadeite comes to visit her and offers her a job within the palace. Serena will go on an adventure and maybe find her true self and true love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Destruction. Fear. Those were the things that clung to the very air. Hearts racing a man and woman wove their way through the thick brush, the blood-curdling screams of their family and friends echoing in their ears. The raven haired woman heaved in a hardened sob, tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. A bundle of cloth, buried in her chest. She glanced over her shoulder and immediately regretted the hastily made decision. Thick, black smoke hovered above their heads high above, an orange glimmer burning brightly in the distance.<p>

The attack had come from nowhere. No one had stood a chance. They had been celebrating their quarter of a century of peace, but that had been shredded within moments. She shook her head vigorously, pushing away the horrid thoughts that were beginning to plague her mind. She smiled down at the bundle in her arms, their last hope for survival. Ahead of her was a white haired man, whom she had loved for centuries, but and never spoken a word of it.

"Artemis, how much further?" she choked out, her lungs seeming to collapse from exhaustion.

"We're nearly there, Luna. Just keep pushing!" he answered, his eyes frantically searching hers, silently pleading for her to continue on.

She nodded quietly and within a couple of minutes they had entered a small clearing. They slowed to a brisk walk, eyes darting every which way for any sign of danger. None was found and they both collapsed onto the moist ground, eyes staring off into the distance.

"How is she?" Artemis questioned towards the immobile being in his companion's arms.

"She's fine…still asleep…only the Goddess Selene knows how she could still be though." Luna chuckled.

Artemis smiled, his blue eyes admiring his one true love. Her hair, though slightly dirty from twigs and billowing dust, fell perfectly in waves past her shoulders to her curvaceous waist. She was a true beauty. _If only I had the balls to actually tell her instead of admiring her from afar like a cracked out creeper…_

"The little angel could sleep through anything…except if the smell of food is in the air." he remarked, causing an eruption of laughter between the two of them; the type of laughter that lightens the soul and glistens in your eyes like the sun. Once they regained their composure, their eyes locked in reverence of one another. Both opened their mouth to speak, but before either one could the heart shattering sound of voices in the distance reached them. Their ears frantically twitched in panic, trying to locate which direction the voices were coming from.

Artemis looked around with dread filled eyes and grabbed Luna's free hand. He quickly led her to the correct exit and pushed her on her way. She whipped around to look at him, her amber orbs searching his face for answers.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, reaching for his hand again.

Artemis removed his hand from her grasp and took a step back. "Luna you must go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but you **must** finish the job. She's our only hope and it would do no good for her to fall with us, now would it?" He slightly winced at the pained expression on her face. Confusion and fear danced in her eyes in a taunting manner. No. He mustn't feel bad. This needed to be done. "GO! NOW!"

She took a startled step back, staring at him hesitantly before sprinting off into the night once more. She silently prayed to the Gods for her lover's safety, unshed tears blurring her vision. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and pushed onward. She tore her way through the thick foliage, low branches tearing at her legs, blood lightly seeping from the freshly opened wounds. She ignored the searing pain that shot up through her legs, repeating in her mind _I must get her to safety…I must get her to safety…_

After what seemed like hours she finally arrived to her destination. A beautiful lake lay before her. The surface of the water smooth, not a single ripple diminishing its beauty. Thick trees bordered the edge, flowers such as lilies and roses adorned the richly green grass. Ruins of an old manor had decorated the lake to the left in glory. It made the scene more beautiful in her opinion. This wonderful place was sacred to her people and was forbidden to any not of the Lunarian race. Inhaling sharply, she carefully walked to the center of the lake, the water only reaching her hips. Gently, she placed the slumbering child in the water. Crystal blue orbs lazily opened to stare transfixed on her, small arms reaching up to be held. When Luna did not return the gesture, a confused expression etched itself onto the infant's face. Luna's heart seemed to fall to her stomach in despair; she reached out a hand and gently grazed the baby's face.

"Shh, small one you will soon be safe," she whispered. Slowly, she removed her hand from the child and placed her pointer finger on the water's surface. A soft blue glow began to surround both her and the child as she spoke. "Oh Goddess Selene, please protect thy child. Hair of gold and eyes beguiled. Place her somewhere safe on Earth, full of wonder and of mirth." Luna then placed her thumb over the small crescent moon that adorned the infant's forehead and continued, "Conceal this sign until the time is right and she may return home to end this fight." Once finished, she removed her hand completely; the crescent moon already beginning to fade. "Goodbye, my small lady…until we meet again…" She placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek and took several steps back. Water began to swirl around the child, forming a protective barrier around her in a show of light and then disappearing completely.

Luna stared at where her princess once laid praying silently that she would be okay.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you just say to me?"<p>

"You heard me…I said when are you going to give me some of that sweet ass, wench?" a rather husky man sneered, showing a couple of his front teeth had rotted out. Pimples the size of apples decorated his face, his breath smelled of stale alcohol.

"That's what I thought," came the calm reply of a rather petite blonde. She slowly walked up to him, a radiant smile engraved on her porcelain features.

As she stood before him, he took this as submission and brought his hand up to cup her rear end. She caught him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back, shoving him roughly up against the old tavern wall. Standing on her toes, she whispered closely to his hair infested ear so only he could hear. "If you **ever** speak to me in such a manner again, I will do more than break your wrist…understand?"

A hesitant nod was his only response before a sharp cracking could be heard and a pitiful scream tore from the man's mouth. A sinister smile painted her lips as she released him from her grip. He took his wounded hand and ran from the tavern with nary a glance over his shoulder. She emitted a slight chuckle and wiped her hands upon her already filthy apron. She swiped a couple of blonde strands away from her face that had escaped the loose plait she wore. As she turned around to continue cleaning off a table she was met with the disgruntled face of her employer. Chubby arms were crossed over his broad chest, mud-brown eyes glaring down at her.

"And what the hell was that Serena?" he barked. Serena went to open her mouth for his reply but he shoved his hand in the air causing her to close it promptly. "That's the third time this month Serena, I've told you time and time again you can't be treating our customers like that. You're a hard worker, one of the best I've had, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"But Mister Jacobson, I really need this job!" she pleaded, batting her delicately curled eyelashes.

"No, no, no! Not this time! I'm sorry Serena, but I need you to leave." The burly bartender ordered.

Sighing in defeat she removed her apron and placed it on the designated knob. She glanced around the shabby tavern, which was no longer anywhere near its glory days due to the war that was raging between the planets and not enough money circulating, but this had been her home. She had worked here ever since her parents had passed away. Thoughts of what her parents would've done to her if they had seen the way she had acted began to claw their way into her mind. Murder was the persistent one. Azure eyes wide, she left the tavern and headed straight for the woods. She needed to be alone right now to figure out what could be done to solve her little conundrum.

An hour into the forest she came to a small creek, the radiant sunlight bouncing off the multi-colored stones, creating a dazzling light display she smiled. Inhaling smoothly, the fresh scent of pine and untouched water infiltrated her nose, nearly intoxicating her. Quickly, she removed her once pink slippers from her feet and plunged them into the water. A sigh of relief escaped her slightly parted lips as she soaked in the nature around her. She had found this place when she was five years old and had visited it at least once a week since. A serene smile began to stretch across her face as she lay upon the ground, arms stretched behind her head.

"Now what to do…" she spoke softly, afraid to disturb the peace around her. She didn't get very far in her thoughts due to a man's cough behind her. Instantly sitting up she turned her head to the right, making her feel slightly dizzy. Before her stood a man who could've quite possibly been the most handsome in the entire universe. Blonde hair a little darker than hers swept gracefully over his equally perfect brows. Dark blue eyes glanced down at her with intrigue. Serena stood and dusted herself off, doing her best to conceal how many wrinkles were in her dainty pink dress.

"What do you want?" she scoffed. She figured if she didn't act afraid then he would continue on his way. This caused the God before her to laugh heartily. She glared at him, her heart to race within her chest. She would've sworn you could see it thumping vigorously but knew that was a crazy notion. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his hand up to stop her. _Why won't anyone let me talk today?_ She scowled and crossed her slender arms over her chest waiting for him to speak.

"Please forgive my rudeness…I should've introduced myself…my name is Jadeite an..."

"You're the Captain of the Southern Guard!" she choked out, her eyes wide at the realization. She cleared her throat and placed her oh so faithful nonchalant mask back in place. "You're quite popular around here…but then again you would be since this is one of the areas you control…"

"Indeed," he smirked, "…and you are?"

"My name is Serena."

"Ah, very pretty name for a pretty girl," he grinned.

Serena looked at him like he was slightly insane. _Does that really work on women? _She guessed by the try-too-hard seduce look he had plastered on his face that it must. She straightened her posture and held her head high. "Well it was nice meeting you but I must be going." She gave him a quick curtsy and prepared to take off.

"Wait, I must admit that I knew your name before you gave it to me…" Serena paused and turned to look at him. "You have quite the reputation around her as well."

Serena shrugged, "Harrowbrook is a small village. Gossip whether true or false spreads like wildfire. Best not to believe any of it."

"That may be, but I have a feeling that what I've heard about you is most definitely true."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" she humphed.

"That you've tossed men nearly three time your size around like they were nothing but a feather. In fact, there was quite an occurrence today at the tavern I believe."

"How did you…?"

"You said it yourself, wildfire."

She stared at him curiously, a minute or two slipping by without an utterance of a word. She sighed and pushed her hair back once more. "Okay, so are you here to arrest me sir? Because let me tell you, those pigs deserved it!"

Jadeite laughed and shook his head, "No miss. I am not here to arrest you, though I'm sure that ugly fellow from earlier would find great pleasure in that, and I undoubtedly believe you when you say they deserved i. No, I am just simply curious about you is all." He saw her shoulders relax and smiled. _The young girl must only be seventeen or eighteen but she appears to hold the weight of the world upon her…_His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice.

"So what would you like to know?" she questioned, her stance relaxing somewhat.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, that's what I thought. What are your parents' names?"

She looked at him uneasily, "Edward and Mary, why?"

"Just trying to get a feel of you please don't fret. Do you live with them?"

"No."

Jadeite began to notice the blonde's apprehension to his questions and he decided to probe a little more. "Well where are they?"

"Dead."

Jadeite stumbled. _That's why she looked hesitant. Damn, way to shove your foot in your mouth old chap. _"I'm deeply sorry, miss."

"Don't be. They died honorably. They fought in your war and died with dignity."

"**My** war? Don't you mean everyone's war? After all, we're fighting together to save an almost non-existent race who once were our protectors."

"Yes, I know. The all mighty Lunarians." She snorted, waving her hands in the air and trembling her knees as if she were scared.

Jadeite looked at her confused and angry at the same time, "Not all of them are **all mighty** as you say. Only the royal family and its protectors are gifted. Have you never heard the story?"

"What story?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Here sit down I'll give you the children's story version." He took a seat on a mossy rock and waited for her to join him.

"Should I take that as an insult?"

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "No Miss priss. It's just a shorter version. Now sit down."

His eyes followed her until she sat down in front of him. He nodded his approval and began, "Okay so once upon a time there was a magical kingdom on the Moon. There lived a race of the most beautiful people in the entire universe. However, the most beautiful of them all was Queen Serenity and in her footsteps was the baby princess, whom they addressed as small lady. Eighteen years ago almost to the day, the Lunarians invited everyone to celebrate their quarter of a century of peace. There was dancing and laughter but in moments it was all gone. A force from a planet outside of our universe called Nova attacked in the middle of the celebration and destroyed everything. It is said that the small lady was killed or kidnapped for no one knows where she is to this day. But legend has it that the One will step forward and end the war with the light radiating inside her."

Serenity sat there with a stupid grin on her face. She had tried very hard not to laugh during that ridiculous rendition of what supposedly happened. "So is this small lady the One?"

Jadeite nodded, "That is what legend says…"

"But people only think she's the one because she can't be found…what do you guys think she's doing? Training and hiding out waiting for fate to call her and then POOF the war is over? HA! That is absolutely ridiculous…very entertaining." Serena gave him a round of applause with mock laughter.

Jadeite's eye twitched in annoyance, "It's not ridiculous! Your parents fought for this belief! How could you shame them so?" _Ah shit._ Jadeite raised a hand to his cheek, a powerful burning sensation igniting his whole face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW **ANYTHING** ABOUT MY LIFE SIR! YES, MY PARENTS FOUGHT FOR THAT BELIEF BUT THEY ALSO ABANDONED A FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD TO DO IT! I WAS LEFT ALONE AND HAVE BEEN SO SINCE THEN! DO NOT TELL ME I HAVE SHAMED MY PARENTS FOR YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT YOU SPEAK!" Serena heaved in and out, oxygen rushing into her overworked lungs, her face a splotchy almost sickly red. "AND FURTHERMOREWHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL FIGHTING A WAR THAT ONE SINGLE GIRL COULD INSTANTLY STOP? IT'S RIDICULOUS AND MORONIC! INNOCENT LIVES ARE BEING LOST EVERYDAY. PEOPLE STARVE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING. YOU WANNA SAY YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR EVERYONE AND WITH EVERYONE BUT DO YOU REALISE YOU'RE KILLING EVERYONE YOUR OWN DAMN SELF?" Tears unknowingly slipped from her eyes. She swatted them away angrily and waited for his response. A clash of thunder was heard above, rain lazily falling from a rather black cloud. Irritation was boiling over and Serena swore she absolutely saw red when she looked at Jadeite and he was staring up at the sky, then the creek behind her, and then finally at her.

"Hmm, nothing to say? That's what I thought. You're just a pompous ass like the others. Good day sir. I will leave you to your thoughts. Hopefully you'll hang yourself with them." She gritted out, her eyes shooting daggers his way.

Jadeite looked up at her stunned out of his wits. He didn't know what to say. _Wait, I always know what to say…who the hell is this girl? _He was one hundred percent listening to her every word but something had caught his attention. The weather had been absolutely beautiful and then this ominous black cloud and seemingly appeared out of nowhere and then he happened to look at the creek and saw it boiling. He had finally looked at her and had wanted to say something but once again knew of nothing to say.

"Wait! Before you go will you please allow me the privilege of asking one more question?"

Serena turned around sharply, her heels sending dirt flying around her. "What do you want from me?" She shuddered as another clash of thunder rolled above. This did not go unnoticed by Jadeite.

"Does it always rain when you're upset and crying?" he asked.

Serena looked dumbfounded, "What a stupid question! I don't know I've never paid attention. Why would that even matter?"

Jadeite stood and shrugged, "Just a theory I'm working on, no need to worry." Smiling he took her hand in his and placed a gentle peck on her knuckles. "Would you like me to escort you back to your house?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"No, thank you. I can manage. Besides I don't think I want a creep like you knowing where I live…no offense."

Jadeite nearly toppled over. _What the hell?_ "Uh…none taken…I guess…" He scratched the back of his head, staring at her like she could quite possibly be the spawn of Satan. _Her personality definitely doesn't suit her angelic looks. That could work in our benefit….ah shit she's walking away….ummm….okay_…_here goes nothing…_

"Serena!" he shouted, holding up his hand he formed a fireball and launched it straight at her back. He sent up a silent prayer that his theory would be correct because if he wasn't then he would probably draw and quarter himself. Jadeite got in a stance ready to grab Serena if she did not turn around. Just as he was about to leap she gracefully turned around and out of nowhere she shot a water disc at the threat, cutting it in half and extinguishing it.

She looked down at her hands, her fingers trembling uncontrollably. She glanced up at him and then the creek and then back to her hands. Shock, amazement, and fear danced in her eyes. Jadeite smiled in satisfaction as he proved his theory correct but his silent celebration did not last. The next thing he knew a five foot two blonde beauty was on top of him pounding his chest with her fists.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU ARROGANT ASS!" she screamed, her eyes ablaze. Her hands found their way around his neck and she started to beat his head into the ground.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his throbbing neck. _Definitely will have some awful bruises tomorrow…I can already see the guys and the jokes I'll have to suffer through…_he groaned inwardly, and rolled Serena off of him. Once he was back on his feet he helped her onto hers. "No, I was not trying to kill you…was just testing a theory of mine."

"And what theory would that be?"

"That you will discover in time. First and foremost, I would like to offer you a position in the Palace Guard. You'll earn a nice pay and have accommodations provided for you."

Serena quirked a slender, golden eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

Jadeite held his hands up in surrender, "No catch…the branch you will be serving is with the King and an elite group of others who have…gifts…like you do. There are women in the group as well so never fear you'll get to talk your mindless prattle to open ears."

Serena smacked him upside the head, "Anything else I should know?"

"It's a need to know basis and I really don't trust the people in your village…so you will be debriefed at headquarters…that is if you decide to accept the offer."

"Why do you want me?" she asked quietly, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Because you're a beautiful, witty, smart-ass woman who can kick ass in every sense of the word. You'll be a great help to us…" he encouraged, a smile forming on his Adonis features. _And more special than I think anyone knows. _

Serena stood there quietly pondering her choices. She could either stay in this rundown town for the rest of her life or she could go with Jadeite and experience not only the world but the universe as well. She snorted. _Like that's much of a choice, Sere._ She glanced up at the man who had nearly killed her in an attempt to prove himself right but she had never felt safer. This town would never supply her a sense of safety and nothing exciting ever happened unless she provoked it. No, she knew what she must do and needed to do for herself. Stiffly, she tucked her hair behind her ear for the third time within a couple hours, nearly giving up on it all together and sighed, "Fine…when do we leave?"

"We'll leave at first light. The journey is only a half a days' ride from here. That should be enough time for you to pack essentials and say goodbyes, right?"

Serena looked away from him and nodded, "Alright, I will meet you then at the entrance to the village." She gave him a curt nod and walked away.

Jadeite smiled mischievously. _Oh the King is going to love this one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! First I would like to thank all of my reviewers and followers! You guys make me happy! I also noticed there was a question posed by **stephumz**. Here is your answer: Serena is talking about her Earth parents when she speaks of being abandoned. She has no recollection of her past. Now, I am sorry that it has taken so long to update this story! Work has been super hectic. This chapter is a little short but I hope to get the next one up within the next few days! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Serena had been up all night thinking about Jadeite's offer. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited, but she was disappointed in herself for giving up her beliefs so quickly. She was going to aid in a war that was getting worse by the day. A war that had killed her parents and left her alone, but who was she kidding? She would have done anything to get out of Harrowbrook and now she finally had a reason. _Oh how the tongues will be wagging once I leave._ She thought amusedly. _I wonder what they'll say? I've been arrested for my unladylike manners? A mistress to the golden Adonis? _A burst of laughter escaped her, brightening her mood considerably. She glanced towards the window and saw the night sky slowly being filled with light. _I better hurry…who knows how long he'll wait…_

She double checked the house one last time to make sure shad everything, which she did. _Why am I so paranoid I'm forgetting something?_ She paused and checked her bag. She had her only spare change of clothes, bread, an apple, and a stuffed bunny her parents had given her right before they left. Gods knew she probably should have given it to a child in the village, but she just couldn't let it go. She closed the bag and blew out the candle, her eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden enveloping darkness. With one final look behind her, she closed the near broken door and made her way to the entrance of the village. Luckily, it was still quite early and no one had risen from their beds yet; sparing her the pretentious looks and malicious whispers.

She arrived at the wooden ark that had Harrowbrook engraved within the oaken grain. The sign, like everything in this godforsaken town, had gone to disrepair and really looked more like 'Hawbok'. She sighed and looked around, still no golden child. _Where the hell is he?_

As if on cue, Jadeite emerged from the dilapidated stables located next to the inn with a white and brown speckled mare. He made his way over to her a golden brow raised, "No horse?"

Serena glared up at him, "I'm sorry we're not all as abundantly rich as you are. We tend to spend what money we do receive on food, no horses."

Jadeite stared down at her with amusement. _I'm surprised the whole kingdom hasn't heard of her with a mouth like that. _He chuckled and offered his hand to help her up. "Alright, Miss Priss calm down. We can ride together."

"I'm not going anywhere with you if you insist on calling me that ridiculous name!"

Jadeite locked eyes with her for a few moments, biting back a smile. She scowled up at him and took his hand. He lifted her up and placed her in front of him. Once she was settled, he grabbed the reigns and snapped them once. They were on their way within seconds.

* * *

><p>The journey had gone relatively smooth. They had only stopped once and rarely spoke. The only time they actually had a conversation was when they were about thirty minutes out from Almeria and she had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed she was fumbling with her necklace, until Jadeite made a comment about it.<p>

"That's a beautiful necklace…"

"Huh?" Serena glanced up at her riding partner, dazed in thought.

He nodded to a golden star locked that hung daintily around her slender neck. She looked down, the locked in question glistening happily in her hand.

"Oh thank you…I've had it ever since I can remember…must've been one of the many gifts my parents showered upon me."

"You don't seem very happy about that…"

Serena shook her head in the negative. No, she wasn't very happy with that at all. "I guess any other little girl would have loved to be showered with gifts…but they were more like silencing bribes if anything else."

They sat quietly for the next few moments until Serena's curiosity got the best of her. "It's my turn," she said simply.

"You're turn?"

"Yes, you probed me with questions yesterday so now it's my turn."

"Oh is that how it is?" he teased, "Alright, fire away."

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty…would you like to know the name of my parents next?" he laughed.

Serena glared at him, "Shut up, I'm the one asking questions here. Are you married?"

"Oh the infamous question! Will it break your heart if I say yes?" he winked, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh I dare say I shall be completely devastated!" she teased back, a radiant smile brightening her delicate features.

Jadeite breathed in sharply, briefly stunned by her beauty. "Ah, well may your heart not fear for I am not married yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet. You see I am in love with a girl and plan to ask her to be my wife, whenever we can find time between war strategies and her going back to her planet."

"Panet?"

Jadeite nodded, "Yes she comes from Mars…she is the crown princess there…"

"Oh a Princess, huh? What is she like?" Serena asked, trying to hide the jealously that wanted to crawl out of it deep, dark abyss.

"She'll give you a run for your money. She's fiery, crazy, witty, smart…she's actually a lot like you. She's not afraid to speak her mind. You'll get to meet her. She's here for our weekly meeting."

"Oh, she's in this little conspiracy group as well?" Serena smirked.

"First of all, it's not a conspiracy group and to answer your question…yes she is. There are nine people you will meet today, including myself…we've all been raised to be a part of the 'conspiracy' group as you like to put it."

Serena nodded in understanding. _Oh great…talk about a third wheel…I'll be that times ten!_

"We're here."

"Huh?"

"Do you ever pay attention? You're quite spacey."

Serena growled and turned around, arms over her chest. Her anger was completely dissipated, however, when she laid eyes upon the grand city of Almeria. Greens, blues, and browns all decorated the city in a brilliance of colors. Her eyes were wide with amazement and this made Jadeite smile.

"We'll arrive at the Palace shortly. I'll have you shown to your room first and then I'll take you to meet everyone, okay?"

Serena could only nod, too stunned to really say anything anyone would be able to understand. In the distance she could see the sparkling towers of the golden palace before her. Literally, it was gold! The light of the sun bounced off this Palace in a spectacular light show. She looked up at Jadeite in awe and he simply smiled at her. About five minutes later they had approached the main gate and was led to a large courtyard. The cobblestone walkway was unmarked by grass or soot and a large stone fountain stood before her.

Jadeite jumped from his horse and placed his hands on her hips, allowing her to gently land on the ground. He removed his hands from her waist before it became improper and called a passing servant over. He instructed her to take Serena to a room in the guest wing and Jadeite excused himself to duties he must attend to. Now she was in her room unpacking what little she had. She had nearly toppled over when the maid had showed her to her room. Once the maid had left, Serena began to giggle excitedly as if she was a little girl again.

The walls were a light blue, decorated with ornate frames containing paintings of flowers and forests. To her right stood an antique bureau with a small basin atop it to clean herself up with since a bath could not be drawn until tonight. She walked over to the bed and had previously resisted the urge to jump on it, now she had no such reservations. Launching herself, she landed with a soft bounce. The spring green blanket encased her; a sense of warmth overcoming her senses, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Jadeite smiled down at the slumbering blonde before him. He shook his head gently and softly closed the door behind him. The faint sound of a click revealing the door was now sealed. He sighed heavily and made his way to the antechamber down the hall where his friends would most likely be arguing with one another, an object or two littering the floor. He approached the large double doors and gently pushed them open, striding in as if he were the very king.<p>

"Hello my lovelies!" he greeted.

Everyone stopped and stared at him, eyes twitching. "Hello, love." Raye spoke hesitantly, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Jadeite looked at her confused, "What?"

"You have this shit eating grin on your face, Jed. What's up?" Raye scolded, irritatingly.

Jadeite shrugged, "I met this gir-"

"Excuse me?"

Jadeite stared at his now fuming girlfriend. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Raye's eyes pierced him as if daggers were truly emitting from her violet orbs. He felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand on end, as he slowly inched away from his raven-haired goddess who was slowly stalking him as if he were her prey.

"Oh, Raye, calm down…why don't you let him explain himself first before you beat the living tar out of him." Nephrite chirped, a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's spread jovially on his face.

Raye crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Jadeite noticed Mina and Lita had already moved into position behind her, just in case she didn't like his excuse. They stared at him pleadingly to not be stupid.

"Okay, so I was scoping out the southern regions as it is my duty to do…" he peered at Raye, "…and I met this girl whose name is Serena. She's from Harrowbrook and I think she could be a great help to us. So I brought her here and was going to let her wash up before I introduced you guys to her, but when I checked on her she was sleeping…so I let her be. I'm sure she'll wake soon and you can meet her at supper." Jadeite smiled and walked over to his now slightly fuming lover. "Don't worry, sweetness, you're the only one for me."

Raye punched him in the arm and retook her seat, smiling all the while. "So how can she be of service to us? Is she a maid or something?"

Mina shook her head, placing her hands over her face. _She's insane….she has to be…._She brushed a few golden blonde strands out of her eyes and looked towards her husband. Kunzite had always been able to reign in his moods and he had actually been helping her with her sporadic mood changes, mostly excited to even more excited. He looked her way and gave her a quick wink, making the Aphrodite clone increase in color.

Jadeite glared at his girlfriend, "No. Raye. She is not a maid. She has abilities just like us."

"Really? It's very rare for someone outside of nobility to have powers…what can she do?" Zoicite questioned, his gaze always quizzical.

"She can control water and the weather reflects her mood…it's quite strange really…never seen anything like it before." Jadeite answered, taking a seat next to Raye.

Zoicite nodded, "Interesting…you probably haven't heard of that ability before because only a rare few possess it…the race is almost extinct."

"What race would that be?" Lita piped up, her emerald gaze staring steadily on the pale blonde man before her.

"The Lunarians…where did you say she was from, Jed?"

"Harrowbrook. It's about half a day's ride south of here."

"She could be a descendant of Lunarians who escaped the Noxian attack...well any matter if she can do that then she will indeed be a great ally. What are your thoughts, Darien?" Zoicite inquired, turning his head slightly to the left.

At the head of the slightly oblong table, sat a man who seemed to be shrouded in mystery and a coldness that would wreak havoc on one's very soul. His midnight blue eyes swirled with thought as he took in everything that had been said thus far; his ebony hair lay disheveled upon his brow. He watched as everyone turned their intrigued gaze upon him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Placing the tips of his fingers together, he leaned forward and rested his elbows upon the table. "I think that before we let her anywhere near this group she should be tested. These times are troubling and we cannot be bothered with having to rid ourselves of a spy."

"What do you propose?" Kunzite asked, his stoic stare holding strong.

"How about writing a letter? We can have her deliver it to one of us and if it appears to have been opened then we know we can't trust her." Mina offered.

Darien nodded, "That would work for the first test…any other suggestions?"

"How about we spread a rumor about one of us and someone purposefully tells Serena. I think it should be about Jadeite because him and the girl seem to be pretty chummy…or so it seems…" Nephrite said with an evil smirk, receiving death glares for the blonde general and a still outraged Raye.

"Very well…" Darien responded, "Those two tests should work splendidly. If she passes then we will start assigning her tasks…small ones at first until we know we can trust her. Nephrite I want you to write a letter and give it to Serena to give to Kunzite."

Nephrite nodded.

"Kunzite once you receive the letter check to make sure it's unopened. If she passes the test then I want you to spread a little fib about myself. Try not to be too harsh." He gave a warning glare to his right hand man. "Once that is complete, Ami and Zoicite will debrief her. Understand?"

"You want us to tell a lie about you?" Jadeite asked, his eyes wide.

Darien nodded. "Yes, I don't want her knowing who I am...at least right away."

Everyone nodded, not daring to ask him any more questions. Darien looked out the window and saw the sun was setting quickly. "Now, I believe we should all adjourn and convene back at supper." He stood from his chair, signaling the others to stand as well. They gave him a deep bow and one by one left the room. Darien slumped back in his chair, a hand running through his disheveled tresses. The war was getting worse by the day and now he had to worry about if he could trust this counrty simpleton girl. _Great...whoever said life was easy...was sadly mistaken..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's me again with another installation! I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to get them updated. Work has been slammed and it takes up a lot of my time. Also, I will be going on vacation next week for a few days but I will try my hardest to get another update in before I leave! Anyways, here is Chapter Three of _Love Forever More_. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Serena lay in the giant oak bed, blankets wrapped securely around her petite frame. Cerulean eyes were hidden behind closed lids. Voices penetrated her ears, as she struggled to become conscious once more.<p>

"Lita!" came a harsh whisper from whom Serena could never guess.

"What?"

"Shh, you two will wake her!"

Silence.

Serena mumbled incoherently as she began to fight the sleep that refused to relinquish her from its hold. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred by sleep. Four figures seemed to dance before her in a foggy haze, though faces she could not see. _This is a weird dream…who are these people?_

Thump.

"MINA!"

Serena bolted out of the bed, her stance ready to attack whoever approached her. However, she had removed herself from the bed a bit too quickly and everything turned slightly back and it was spinning. Quickly, she placed a hand upon her forehead and groaned. As soon as the nauseating feeling passed and her senses had decided to join her; she glared across the room at the four women standing before her. They all stared at her in utter shock, with slight smiles gracing their faces. They could have easily been the most beautiful women she had ever seen. One of them even looked like she could be her sister! _What the hell?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Serena growled, her eyes pinning them to their spots daring them to move even an inch.

"Oh shut up. We're not going to hurt you so you can stop acting like you're going to rip our heads off." the woman on the far right spoke as she sat upon a richly upholstered chair. She had long hair the color of a crow's wing that fell to just below her waist and violet eyes that probably made every guy faint on the spot. She was a little taller than Serena and extremely curvaceous.

"Raye, learn some manners! We freaked her out, what do you expect?" Came the voice of what had to be the tallest woman she had ever seen. She had beautiful brown wavy hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail and striking emerald eyes. She was definitely well endowed concerning the top portion of her body, but her biceps could have definitely taken first place in her best attribute department.

"Ladies! Stop arguing!"

Serena looked to her left at a petite blue-haired vixen whose azure eyes seemed to contain a plethora of knowledge beyond her years. She seemed to be the same height as Serena, although her endowments were not very grand as the previous two's had been. Finally, she looked over to the one who could nearly be her identical twin. She had long, blond hair just as she did except she let hers fall down to her knees, but with half of it pulled up by a big red bow. Her eyes were a brilliant blue just as Serena's, although slightly darker and she stood a good two inches taller.

Serena stared at all four girls again, deeply confused and more than a little irritated with the fact they had allowed themselves into her chamber. She shook her head in frustration and called their attention back to her. "Who the hell are you guys and why are you in my damn room?"

They had enough sense to allow a faint blush to paint their cheeks. The blonde was the first to speak, "My name is Mina and I am the Crown Princess of Venus. My husband is Kunzite who you shall meet at supper this evening." She beamed; apparently she was going to introduce everyone for she only paused to inhale sharply. She moved to stand behind the amazon like woman and spoke once more, "This is Lita and she is the Princess of Jupiter as well as the Palace trainer whom you will spend many a day with and she is engaged to be married to General Nephrite, whom you shall also meet at supper." Serena nodded and gave the woman a smile, which was returned instantly. Mina then stood behind the seemingly shy aqua haired girl, "This is Princess Amy of Mercury. She is the King's advisor and single, however, I think she's got something going on with Lord Zoicite." Mina snickered, and Amy's face lit up as if it had been set on fire. Serena sort of felt bad for the girl. She was brought out of her thoughts when Mina had stepped towards the woman lounging in her chair, "Finally, this is Princess Raye of Mars and currently being courted by Jadeite, whom I believe you have already met."

Serena's eyes darted to that of violet, and her mouth opened in a slight 'o' fashion. Raye quirked an eyebrow in question. Serena quickly shut her mouth and gave Raye a slight bow. "Princess Raye, it is nice to meet you. Jadeite has spoken very highly of you and I wish to inform you he was in no way ungentlemanly towards me. But can I be completely honest with you?"

Raye stared her down for a minute before nodding her head in acceptance. Serena sighed, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "He's kind of a prat."

Laughter busted from the priestess's lips, making her face even more beautiful. She stood from her chair and placed a hand upon Serena's shoulder. "I think I like you…"

Serena smiled and nodded her head, "It is nice to meet you all…but once again, why are you in my room?"

"Mina and Raye wanted to be nosey and they bombarded in here before Amy and I could stop them." Lita shrugged.

Serena looked towards Mina and Raye but they had their eyes locked on everything else but her. Serena ran over the last ten minutes in her mind and a question for the blonde beauty popped up. "Mina?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have Crown in your title and the other three don't?"

Mina smiled, "Weeeeell that's because I will one day become Queen of Venus and these other three are still living in the past and their royal lines pass through the males of their family. It's different from planet to planet really. I'll let them explain their own cultures and rules and what not, but for Venus women make most of the decisions and men are kind of just there to support those decisions. Our royal family has no King. Actually, the Queen at the time rarely marries her child's father but there have been a couple of occasions where they have gained the title of Prince."

Serena nodded and took a seat back down on the bed. Lita was the next to speak. "Jupiter is a planet that is practically all jungle. We have homes that are built in the trees and our castle is built within the face of a mountain. It rains most of the year there and the jungles are extremely dangerous. Males are our typical warriors due to their immense size and build but women are allowed to fight if they prove themselves worthy. The system works for me and to be honest I in no way desire the crown. Too much drama comes along with it."

Serena laughed quietly, the corners of her eyes crinkling in her delight. Raye was the next to speak making Serena turn her head in her direction. _Why can't these girls all sit together? I'm going to give myself whiplash!_ "Now, Mars is the planet of war. Royal women become Priestesses while men become warriors and future Kings. Although we may not be the Crown Royal on Mars the women are really the brains behind the men." a devious smirk etching itself on her face.

She hesitantly nodded, the look on Raye's face slightly unnerving her. She quickly turned to Amy waiting expectantly for her to speak next, which she did after she drew her attention away from the bookshelf. "Mercury is not a warrior planet. We use our minds over physical strength. We run on technology and are advisors to the other planets when they are in a time of need. However, we do have a small army just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Serena probed, as she crossed her legs beneath her.

"The Noxians decide to branch out from the Moon Kingdom." Amy responded, calmly.

Serena's brows scrunched together in thought, "Why are they only on the Moon?"

"Because the Moon Kingdom is the heart of this universe and the strongest point…attack there and you weaken the rest of the universe."

Serena stared at her spring green, goose feather stuffed comforter in deep concentration. Her mind was trying to filter everything. She was having a major culture shock and her brain didn't want to seem to comply with her demanding wishes on focusing. She placed her right index finger on her mouth and gently started tapping her bottom lip. "Well if they're so strong how did they fall?"

"The Noxians attacked in the middle of a celebration. Queen Serenity, the late ruler of the Moon, was still weak for she had just given birth to a child not even a month before." Mina chirped, her usually joy filled eyes filled with slight sadness for her mother's friend.

"Ah, the elusive child…Jadeite said she must have been kidnapped or died in the attack." Serena murmured, "He said that she's supposed to be the one to rescue the universe and what not…"

Lita nodded, "We don't think she's dead because no remains were found. It's a complete mystery as to what happened to her….but ANYWAYS let's move onto a cheerier subject. I don't want to talk about work in my off time."

Raye looked at the brunette amazon as if she were insane, "There is a WAR going on Lita if you hadn't noticed! We are never on 'off time'."

"Oh, shut up, Raye you're just paranoid." Lita scoffed.

While Lita and Raye were wrestling on the floor with angry passion Mina and Amy just shook their head and turned their attention back to the confused blonde before them.

"Soooooo, we heard you have abilities…" Mina slyly remarked, a grin plastered inevitably on her face.

Serena quirked an eyebrow, "And who told you that?"

"Oh a little birdie…"

"Is that right? Well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Mina clapped happily, her azure eyes glistening with pure joy. Serena stared at her, questioning her sanity. "Well, I have the ability to feel emotions...Raye is what they call a seer, she can see the future and what not…Lita can control lightning…and Amy here is a healer…your turn!"

Serena nodded, "I can apparently control water and if I'm angry or upset the weather mirrors it…"

"Apparently?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, I just found out yesterday when Jadeite tried to kill me with some fireball thing."

Lita and Raye had finally stopped messing around on the floor and joined the other three girls on the bed. Raye was the first to speak, "Yes he can be quite the hot head sometimes I'm sorry for that."

"Look who's calling the kettle black…" Lita snickered, but was silenced by the death glare emitting from her friend's violet eyes.

"You'll have to excuse them…they're like this all the time you'll get used to it." Amy whispered quietly.

Serena nodded, not really sure if she could believe Amy's words. "So when will I get to meet everyone else?"

"You'll meet them at supper…speaking of which we should all start getting ready. The boys will begin to wonder where we ran off to." Lita interjected, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

Mina nodded and then looked down at Serena's appearance. She clucked her tongue and shook her head, "Now that just won't do. Serena, I'm going to go change real quick and then I'll let you borrow one of my dresses until we can get you an appointment with the seamstress."

Serena nodded hesitantly. _What have I got myself into?_

* * *

><p>Darien slowly made his way down the large hall; his hands shoved deeply into his trousers his navy blue tunic billowing with the self-made wind he had created. Dark cerulean eyes scanned his surroundings lazily, when he saw a somewhat blue blur disappear around the corner. His curiosity got the better of him and he took chase, nearly bowling her over as he rounded the corner.<p>

"What the?" came the shrill cry of a very feminine and alluring voice.

Darien stared down at her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He was sure his jaw would be upon the floor if he hadn't such strong will power. This woman in front of him had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever had the honor to lay eyes upon. She had golden hair that was delicately curled to frame her cherubic face, the remainder tied into an intricate knot behind her. Darien suspected it was longer than this style decided to show. Her skin was as if it were porcelain and her sky blue eyes were framed by dark blonde lashes that seemed to go on forever. She was quite petite and barely came up to his shoulders, her body clad in a royal blue ensemble that hoisted her two perfect mounds perkily for his enjoyment.

Once his eyes finally returned to her face, an extreme blush had made its way there. She shuffled from one foot to the other and glared hard at him. "Are you finished, pig?"

Darien stood there stunned. _Did she just call me a pig?_ Darien looked down at her and a burst of deep laughter escaped him, making the fiery blonde's cheeks grow even brighter. "What is your name little one?"

Serena scowled, "First off, I am not little…you're just freakishly tall! Second, why should I give you my name?"

Darien laughed again and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, let alone twice within just minutes. "I am sorry little one…and you should give me your name so that I can justifiably stop calling you by 'little one'." He grinned as he saw her think hard on it and then glared up at him.

"Serena."

"Ah, Serena. You have quite a beautiful name but it doesn't suit your...uh…sparkling personality?" he chuckled, evilly as he remembered his meeting with the group earlier. _That girl's name had been Serena as well…_

"Why you!" Serena shouted and just as she was about to slap him, he grabbed her wrist which reduced the distance between them. Their eyes locked, hearts racing, and chests firmly pressed together. Darien could feel his arousal taking on a new level, his hands itching to explore this blonde goddess before him.

Serena held baited breath, her eyes wide from shock and…arousal? _What the hell?_ Serena cleared her throat and snatched her wrist from his. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her gown, giving Darien perusal of her chest. He groaned and she snapped up immediately, her face red as a rose.

Darien shook his head of the lust that was clouding his mind. "My name is Darien, by the way." He choked out, his voice deep and husky.

"Well….Darriiieeennn….YOU are an insufferable ASS!" she seethed, her eyes mere slits as she glared with great determination at him. "Now, if you will excuse me I will be late for supper." She shot daggers at him one last time and then stomped off in the opposite direction. She could hear his loud chuckles behind her and she stopped where she stood. She whipped around to face him once more, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a mental disease or something?"

Darien laughed again, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Serena's eyes glided over his tall, muscular frame and she knew from the slight touch they shared that he was solid. She shook her head and looked back up at him to be greeted with a smile. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You like what you see?"

Serena instantly felt as if she had just been set on fire. Her eyes fell to the floor finding the carpet instantly interesting. Her head shot back up when his voice echoed around her.

"I was just going to tell you that you were going the wrong way. The dining hall is this way." He replied, his finger pointing to his right; his devious smirk still in place.

_Of course it is…_she thought angrily to herself. She mumbled a near hateful thank you and left in the direction he supplied.

Darien stared after her, quite amused with the new addition to the team. He sighed and once more ran a hand through his black locks. For some reason, he loved to see her get angry. The red that would paint her cheeks was a major turn on and he would never be able to guess why. He shook his head to clear himself of these tortuous thoughts, his arousal growing stronger by the second. Once that task was accomplished he shoved his hands back into his pockets and sauntered down the hallway after the blonde with a shit eating grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Serena finally located the door after taking a couple wrong turns and being turned around by the Palace staff. She questioned her sanity when her thoughts were clouded with visions of that jerk naked and grinding against her. <em>Shit, shit, SHIT! Come on Sere pull it together!<em> She repeated as the large double oak doors were opened before her. All of the girls were already there as were there companions. At least, that's who she assumed they were. She smiled at them shyly and took a seat across from Mina and a silver haired, stony man and next to Raye and Jadeite.

"We were wondering where you had gone…what took you so long?" Mina asked, slightly concerned.

"Sorry, I got lost and then I ran into this asshole called Darien." She muttered, stabbing at her food with malice.

Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at her comment. "What did you say about Ki-…?" Kunzite growled. He could not finish his sentence due to said man entering the room.

"Hello everyone…thank you so much for waiting on me." He greeted sarcastically, but a joking smile graced his lips.

Serena inwardly groaned and felt as if her face might be in danger of falling into her mashed potatoes due to her head being so low.

Darien glanced at her as she continued to sink lower in her chair. Just as he was about to take his natural seat at the head of the table, he changed course and plopped himself in a chair next to his scowling beauty. "That look does not become you."

Serena's head shot up and for a second they both thought her fork was going to plummet through his chest. Serena growled and dropped the fork back on the plate and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared straight ahead, yet not really looking at one single thing. Darien grinned and looked across the table at Kunzite who seemed prepared to attack this little angel and fury swept through him. He shot a glare towards the silver haired man, who immediately removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. Mina chuckled lightly as she witnessed the emotions seeping off them both. Anger, frustration, and something else glistened in their auras making Mina think long and hard about her devious other personality MINA the MATCHMAKER! She grinned almost evilly and Serena, finally focusing on something, saw it and subconsciously moved closer to the brooding man beside her.

Darien noticed this immediately and a smile replaced his scowl. "So, little one, have you met everyone?" he asked, as he picked up his fork and began to shovel food into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

"Just the girls and Jadeite." She responded, still keeping an eye on Mina in case she did anything weird.

Darien nodded, "Alright boys, you heard her, introduce yourselves."

The cold one seated beside the joyous Aphrodite began, "I am Kunzite. General of the Northern Guard."

"I am Nephrite. General of the Western Guard." Came the silky, amused voice of a wavy brunette beast of a man sitting two chairs down from her beside Mina and Kunzite.

Serena returned his smile and leaned forward to see the last remaining General who was poised elegantly beside Amy. "I am General Zoicite. I command the Eastern Guard."

Serena nodded and then turned to the beautiful man beside her whom she loathed more than any other but had an intense lust that would not cease. "And do you, jerk face, have a title?"

Darien looked at her, the fork halfway to his mouth. He smirked and replaced his fork back on his plate, "Do you?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Nope. Now you."

Darien reclined in his chair, his eyes questioning her. "The only title I have is that of Lord…the only reason I am welcomed in the Palace is because I grew up with these four gentlemen. The King was very kind to allow me to visit."

"Hmm…well…how quaint. Anyways…" she muttered and turned to speak with Raye and Mina about anything and everything. She tried her hardest to not allow her eyes to stray to the snickering man beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! I'm back from my vacation and with another installment! I just want to say **THANK YOU!** to all of my reviewers and followers! You guys make my day! I know it's been a while so here's a recap of what happened in the last chapter…

**Recap: **Serena wakes up to four somewhat crazy female individuals who we all know and love (Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami!). Serena then meets Darien in the hallway where they have a confrontation where she unknowingly called the King of Earth an insufferable ass…(oh my!). Supper soon arrives, one of Serena's favorite times of day (the other two being breakfast and lunch..hehe) where she meets the four generals. The scene closes with Serena ignoring Darien and Darien snickering like a lunatic!

I hope that helps a bit! Oh and I better not forget this…

**Disclaimer:** I in _**no**_ way own Sailor Moon.

Now that that's taken care of, here is Chapter Four of _**Love Forever More**_! Enjoy and thanks again!

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

Loud guffaws of laughter filled a secluded study in a far corner of the grandiose palace five men called home. A fire was lit in the hearth, its embers filling the room with light and subtle warmth. Five men lounged about on various furniture; their legs splayed over arm rests and foot stools. Brown liquid filled the glasses held firmly within the men's grasps, as another round of barking laughter echoed within the vaulted ceilings.

"She really called you that?" came the reply of Nephrite, who was nearly bent over double his arms clenching his sides.

The man the question was posed to, silently glared at his comrade as he sat behind a large antique oak desk that had been his father's, and his father's father, and so on and so forth. Darien had just finished his story of his meeting with the vivacious blonde that he could not seem to remove from his mind; at least not completely that is. He felt as if he had met her somewhere once before, but for the life of him he could not place where. To say he could have mistaken her for someone else would be a straight up lie. His brow furrowed in concentration, but was broken free of it when he heard Jadeite snicker something to one of the guys.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she? When I first saw her I nearly toppled over from her sheer, almost ethereal, beauty. Can a woman really look like that?" Jadeite questioned, running a hand through his tousled locks.

"Well, obviously. I mean she is a woman and that is as clear as day." Zoicite scoffed, giving his friend a you-are-so-ignorant stare, "And don't let Raye hear you speak of her like that or you'll have another thing coming."

Jadeite nervously laughed and sank in his chair a bit deeper, his eyes darting from wall to wall with paranoia that Raye would soon materialize out of nowhere and skewer his ass right then and there.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell her who you really were…you could have warned us." Kunzite interjected into the amicable silence.

Darien turned his gaze upon his right hand man, "I told you I didn't want her to know who I was for a little while in our meeting."

Kunzite nodded, "Yes, but we did not expect for you to act on it quite so soon."

Darien shrugged, "Does it really matter if she knows who I really am? I mean it's not like I gave her an alias or anything…"

Nephrite laughed, "Sure you didn't. You said your name was Darien, which all of us close to you know you by, but if you would have addressed yourself as Endymion she would have sure as hell known who you were."

Darien glared at his friend once more and tipped back his glass, the remaining dark liquid draining into his mouth. He set the glass upon the polished oak of his desk and walked over to the window. His midnight blue eyes stared up at the half moon that filled the sky. "We should start the tests tomorrow…the full moon is not that far off and her powers will be at full capacity. We will need to begin training her as soon as we can if she is to be of any use to us."

The remaining four nodded. "I'll draw up the letter tomorrow and have it sent to Kunzite first thing in the morning." Nephrite concluded, "As for right now, I am going to go find my darling fiancée. Goodnight gentlemen."

Everyone nodded their consent and soon they departed one by one leaving only Kunzite and Darien in the study. The fire slowly dimming; casting the room with long shadows. "Darien, I'm sorry for getting so defensive earlier at supper…it's just second nature."

Darien nodded, "Don't worry about it, Kunzite. It just means your training was expertly given and for that you have nothing to apologize for. Now go see your wife, I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

Kunzite left with a curt nod, leaving Darien alone in his study. Just as he was about to pour himself another brandy a golden, almost silver, glint appeared in the rose garden catching his eye. A smirk began to tug at the corners of his lips as he replaced the brandy container back in its proper place and sauntered out of the study and into the night.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone had gone their separate ways and Serena found herself alone, yet again, wandering down the halls. She held her hands demurely behind her back, her gait lazy and relaxed. She soon came to pass a set of large glass doors that seemingly led to the outside world. Her curiosity powered her brain to move her legs and as she opened the door she inhaled sharply. Before her was a rather large and extraordinary garden. The scent of roses, lilies, and tulips bombarded her senses and she sighed with relief. She slowly made her way down the stone stairs and to the center of the garden where a large, ornate fountain stood before her. There were two figures; one a man, the other a woman. The woman was lying down as if she had fallen and the man reached out to her trying to close the distance between them, sadness seemed to glisten in their marble eyes. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to see such a beautiful thing.<p>

"The Princess Raye's mother had this built and installed in this garden about twenty years ago."

Serena jumped and spun around quickly, forgetting the lavish dress she donned and fell forward. She squealed in sudden fright awaiting the painful thud to occur, but it didn't. After a moment, she finally unclenched her lids and saw that she was a good distance away from the ground. Two large hands were wrapped around her waist. She followed those masculine hands up the arms, to the neck, and then finally landing on the face she knew she would see. Dark and light blue clashed for what seemed like hours, but were just mere seconds.

She quickly righted herself and cleared her throat from the embarrassment that was slowly inching its way up to color her cheeks. "T-Thank you." she replied curtly, slowly and carefully turning back to face the fountain. She could feel the heat of his body brush up against her back, sending shivers down her spine. This did not go unnoticed by the silent man behind her, and before she could object his jacket was placed securely upon her shoulders.

She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eyes as she watched him move beside her. She subconsciously wrapped the jacket a little tighter around her body, his scent making her slightly drowsy. She sighed and figured if he was going to be out here with her she might as well try to make conversation with the man. "The fountain is beautiful…what's the story behind it?"

Darien smiled as her voice reached his ears, "Well…it's part of the legend we're all fighting for actually. The woman lying as if she has fallen is the sacred Moon Princess and the man reaching out towards her is her soul mate. Princess Raye's mother had a vision that showed the Moon Princess returning but falling in despair due to all the destruction that she will cause, although for the good. You see the Moon Princess embodies light and all that is good within the universe. It is not in her nature to kill or cause devastation, however, on that fateful day she will have to do so. Her soul mate is the only one who can save her from herself, for once she enters her despair she will bring everything down with her."

Serena stood there in silence, thinking over what he had just told her. Many questions circulated in her mind, all wanting to come out at once. "What is the Princess's name?"

Darien shrugged, "No one knows, you see the night of the attack they were having a celebration not only for the quarter of a century of peace but to announce the new Moon Princess to the world. Only a handful of Lunarians know what her name is, a majority of those having been slaughtered by the Noxians."

Serena stared up at him, "So basically you're hunting for a girl who could be lost or dead, you don't even know her name, and she is supposed to save our universe, which will also nearly destroy us if her soul mate does not real her in time? What if she doesn't find her soul mate? What if you can't find _her_?"

Darien shrugged, "We will continue to fight. It's as simple as that."

Serena glared questioningly up at him, "How is it simple? This is probably the most ludicrous, hardest thing _anyone_ will ever have to do and you call it simple?" She rolled her eyes and removed the jacket from her shoulders throwing it at his face. "Well, I am suddenly tired and wish to go to bed. So if you will excuse me, kind sir, I will take my leave." , she huffed and turned sharply on her heel and marched off in the direction she had entered.

Darien chuckled quietly and jogged to her side. He took her hand in his and placed it in the crook of his elbow. "Please allow me to escort you."

Serena gave a rather unladylike snort, "That is hardly proper."

"We have hardly been proper from the moment we met. Let alone the past hour we just spent in one of the most secluded parts of the garden." Darien grinned, evilly. His eyes glinting with amusement as he saw the realization pop on her face.

She glared up at him and quickened her pace, trying to get this walk over with so she could enter the safety and warmth of her bed chambers. However, he was not having any of it and practically dragged her back to his side. They walked in silence through the darkened hallways, most of the palace staff already retiring for the night. They finally reached her door and stopped a few steps away.

"Well, thank you…sleep well…I would hate for your pretty face to be eaten viciously by bed bugs." Serena grinned sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darien laughed, "You think I have a pretty face?"

"Ass."

Darien threw a hand over his chest, where his beating heart lay, "Ah! That wounds me dearly."

"I think you'll live."

She turned to open her door when he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, placing his lips firmly but gently upon hers. Her eyes went wide, her eyebrows shooting up until they could not stretch much further. Slowly, an enticing warmth began to fill her body and she felt herself closing her eyes and relaxing into him. Darien took this as a promising sign and pulled her closer to him; his arms wrapped around her waist. He slanted his lips upon hers, daring her to keep up with him; which she did with novice fervor. The kiss ended too soon on both accounts, but Darien was forced to pull away for his arousal was nearly noticeable in his pants and he did not want to alarm her.

He stared down at her, her eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. It took her a couple seconds to grasp that he wasn't kissing her anymore and once she did her eyes snapped open. She stared at him in awe and disgust and he had a cocky grin etched on his face; his hands now shoved deep within his pockets.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her face looked confused at first and then angry; yes, definitely angry. Darien took a hesitant step back not really sure what she was going to do but all she did was release an angry growl and storm into her bedroom. Darien watched her disappear behind the door, a slight chuckle emitting from his mouth. He stood there for a few seconds longer before, he too, departed for his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Serena awoke from a troubled sleep. She had been kept awake by dreams of what that kiss she and Darien had shared could have led to and the erotic feelings it stirred within her. Serena groaned. <em>It was just a stupid kiss! What the hell is wrong with me?<em> She brought the blankets above her head and shoved her face in the pillow, halfheartedly trying to suffocate herself. Just as she felt herself dripping into unconsciousness once more, a loud bang sounded at the door and before she could tell whoever it was to go away the door burst open and in bounced a giddy blonde.

"Wakey, wakey, Serena!"

Serena groaned again and mumbled some not so nice things, which was completely missed by her new perky friend. The blankets were pulled from her body, making her curl into a ball reflexively to protect her body from the sudden cold. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, being dragged to the closet by her ankles. "What the hell are you doing?" Serena screeched, her nightgown riding up past her knees which she quickly stopped there.

"You wouldn't get out of bed, so I'm doing it my way. Breakfast will be ready soon and everyone else is already downstairs. I have made an appointment with the seamstress at half past noon for you today so you'll have a little free time between breakfast and then. Afterwards, I figured us girls could go to the village or something and do some shopping!"

Serena could feel her eye twitching and quickly yanked her feet from Mina's grasp. "Fine, but you can go now that I'm up. I'm pretty capable of dressing myself." _Yeah right, not with these freaking snooty, thick dresses…_she thought irritably. She had had to call in THREE maids to come help her dress for yesterday. Why did women have to wear these things? She felt much more comfortable in her one layer dresses, although they would not be suitable for Palace wear.

"Hardly." Mina said, rolling her eyes in the process. She scanned the closet and the couple of dresses Mina had loaned her, until she could get some of her own. She decided on the deep lavender one and pulled it from the closet in haste. She turned to face her now standing near-look-a-like with a smile. "Okay, you go wash up and I'll fix your hair. Then we can get you dressed and go eat!"

Serena nodded hesitantly and walked over to the slightly steaming water basin used for washing hands and faces. She dipped her hands in the water, cupping them so to create a cup of their own. After splashing water on her face for a couple of seconds and wiping the sleep from her eyes she sat upon a stool and allowed Mina to start on her hair. Mina undid the loose double braid Serena had adorned for when she slept and sighed in adoration.

"You have beautiful hair, Serena, and long too…geez I think it's longer than mine! I guess I understand why you don't wear it down…if my hair was ever to my ankles like yours is then I would be tripping all over the place…" Mina chirped mindlessly, as she ran a brush through the golden tendrils that seemed to spiral on their own. There was silence for a moment as Mina finished with Serena's hair, finally deciding that a simple, but elegant knot would suffice. Small curls dangling on the back of her neck and at her temples. Mina then grabbed the dress from the bed and commanded Serena to move her body this way, that way, and to suck in at appropriate times. Serena felt it was better to just do as she was told or be forced to be dragged out of the room by her ankles. The joyous wrath of the Venusian Princess was not to be trifled with. As Mina was tying the ends of the dress's corset strings, she interjected into the silence, "So what do you think of Darien?"

Serena paused, her mind flickering over the various emotions running rampant in her head. "I think you witnessed at supper how I feel about him. He is an ass."

Mina giggled and shook her head. Serena's aura was brightly glowing albeit with confusion and a little bit of frustration and anger but there was something else definitely there. She laughed maniacally within her mind, but pushed it into the recesses of her brain for she was warned by her husband to not unleash her alter ego who seemed to sometimes make things worse. She never could understand how, the Crown Princess of Venus, could not be the best match maker ever. She knew everything there was to know about each type of guy there ever was and for some reason when she tried to help someone find love it ended in disaster. After about the twentieth time of this happening, Kunzite had cut her off and sworn her to never meddle in other people's love lives again. She struggled with that stupid promise every day.

"He's not that bad…you just have to get to know him…I mean you did just meet him…" Serena's aura spiked again and Mina shuffled from one foot to the other trying to contain her eagerness to help two people find love.

"I doubt it will get any better…are you done yet? I'm starving and if you tie this any tighter any food I eat will rip it entirely."

Mina paused at the thought of a perfectly good dress being destroyed. She winced and slackened the corset strings a little more just in case. Serena sighed with happiness that she could once more breathe. Serena patted down the dress and glanced in the mirror, a smile gracing her face. She rather liked this one compared to yesterday's fiasco that revealed a little bit too much for her liking. This one had long form fitting sleeves that stopped at her wrists, the bodice was a little higher and covered more of her chest, and the dress slackened about her hips, flowing gracefully about her. She turned to Mina grinning from ear to ear, "Shall we eat?"

Mina took Serena's arm and linked theirs together, "Absolutely!"

Serena laughed nervously, "You might want to lead the way because I had to ask for directions like five times last night to find my way to the dining room."

Mina just nodded and they silently glided down the hallways in amicable silence. Serena could feel curious eyes gaze upon her and it was making her a little on edge. Mina leaned close, her smile forever cemented to her face, "Don't worry about it…you're new and I'm sure they're just wanting to know who you are…especially since you were seen being escorted from the gardens to your room by Darien."

Serena tripped over her foot and stumbled slightly before she corrected herself. Her face was as red as the flames of hell when they entered the large dining room. Mina laughed mischievously as she gave Serena's arm a gentle pat and made her way to sit beside her husband as all eyes greeted them happily. Serena moved her eyes to the floor and quickly took her seat across from Mina and next to Raye.

Ami looked at Serena quizzically before asking, "Are you alright, Serena?"

"Quite." Came Serena's short response as her face grew brighter when the bane of her being entered the curious room of onlookers. She glared at him, "Can you never arrive anywhere on time? You're such an inconsiderate jerk."

Eyes once again bugged out of everyone's head as they stared from Serena to Darien who was now taking his place next to her. He crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised in question. "Didn't get your beauty sleep I see…you're looking a bit rough today."

Mina glanced at Darien's aura and could tell he wasn't truly serious; however, Serena's was extremely serious, she could literally feel the anger rolling off her in waves. Her eyes darted to the intricate vases standing along the wall and saw them quivering where they stood. She knew she needed to get Serena to calm down and the only way to do that was to relieve her irritation and get Darien's attention.

"So, Darien, any news from the Outers yet?" she inquired, sweetly.

"Why would he know?" Serena asked irritably, as she stabbed her food with vigor. Shoving it in her mouth as if afraid someone might take it from her. Mina stared at her in amazement, but was glad to see that her aura was not as strong as it was moments before. Raye was the one to answer.

"Because he is in the group with us. He handles…the intelligence side of…everything." She stuttered, as Darien sent a warning glare her way which Serena was oblivious of.

Serena stared wide eyed and looked at the man beside her who was looking at her with that cocky grin. She swallowed her food and clenched her fist where she not too gently began to knock on his head. "You mean he _actually_ has a _brain?_" Nephrite and Jadeite burst into loud barks of laughter, tears streaming from their eyes. Serena looked over at them with a smirk to rival all others and leaned back in her chair. "Could've fooled me." This sent the two laughing hyenas into more fits of laughter to where they were clenching on the table to keep themselves from collapsing on the floor. Raye and Lita had to smack them on the back a couple of times from the choking fits.

Darien stood up quietly and left the room in an enraged storm, leaving all silent in his wake. Serena watched him leave and for a moment she felt a pull within her heart to follow him. She pushed it away and continued to eat her food, while all eyes watched her. Just as the fork was about to enter her mouth she noticed everyone staring and lowered it, "What?"

They just continued to stare and Serena began to wipe her face uncomfortably, "What? Do I have food on my face or something?"

"No, Serena, don't be such a ditz. You can't talk to people like that." Raye said irritably.

Serena raised her eyebrows in question and heard Lita mumble once again 'look who's calling the kettle black.' She sat back in her chair, her eyes locked on her half empty plate. Her appetite was suddenly gone, and the pull on her heart was growing stronger.

"I didn't see anything wrong with what I said…he's just as rude to me." Serena grumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

"That's not the point," Lita said gently a small smile tugging at her lips, "Darien is just very sensitive when it comes to his intelligence. He believes that is the only gun he has in his arsenal, besides his powers, besides being extremely attractive. You have not been here long enough to see what goes about within and outside of these Palace walls. He has so much responsibility and he seems to hold the world on his shoulders. In all honesty, I think you knocked him down a peg but in the wrong way."

"You guys speak of him as if he is the damn King of Earth." Serena grunted, getting restless in her chair.

"It's not that…we've just known him for an extremely long time…we're very…protective…of what's ours." Kunzite spoke gently, his face as cold as ice but Serena would have sworn on her life she had seen some kind of emotion flash in his eyes. What it was she would never be able to guess, but it was there if only for a few seconds.

Serena nodded, her face solemn and she felt as if she were close to tears. She cleared her throat and bowed her head slightly to the group before her. "Please accept my apologies for insulting your friend. I will go apologize to him as well and then I will be on my way…" she murmured through choking breath. She hurried from the room not giving anyone time to stop her. She ran past nosey maids and proper-to-the-bone butlers before escaping into the sunlit garden. She ran through the maze of cobblestone paths, her vision blurred by tears. She felt as if she had just got scolded like when she was a child. She angrily wiped them away and burst through a wall of trees. The sight before her took her breath away.

There was a large pristine lake before her surrounded mostly by mountains in the distance. Wild flowers blossomed around the lake the grass tall, nearly coming up to her knees. All sorts of wildlife filled the scene to make it complete. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, and baby ducklings all carried about their business as if not a care in the world. She went to take a step forward when a powerful arm encircled her and a hand clamped over her mouth. She began flailing her arms and kicking her legs to free herself but calmed as she heard the oh so familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Shhh, or you'll scare them all away…if I let you go you mustn't scream." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. He quickly removed his hands from her and came to stand beside her, arms crossed over his broad chest, his jaw slightly clenched.

"How did you find me?"

Serena looked up at him and shrugged, "I'm not sure…I was upset and was running through the gardens when I accidentally stumbled upon this place. What _is_ this place? It's absolutely beautiful."

"It's called _Un Morceau de Ciel_…it means _A Piece of Heaven_. My mother and father used to bring me here all the time when I was a child. We used to always call it our piece of heaven." He paused for a moment thinking about what he had just said and seeing if she would catch on to what he had just subtly admitted, she didn't seem to notice. "You said you were upset earlier…what about?"

Serena suddenly became uncomfortable and began shuffling to each foot, her fingers playing with one another in front of her. "Well…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted and spoke to you…and that you won't have to worry about it because I'm going to go back to Harrowbrook in the morning."

Darien stared at her in sudden shock and then he shook his head, "There is no reason to leave. I am fine and I accept your apology if that would make you feel better." He smiled down at her and brushed a tendril away from her slightly tearful eyes. She returned the smile and he sighed, "You need to learn to control your emotions better. I can practically feel them pulsing around you. Come on, I want to show you something that will help you…" He held out his hand for her to take, and he wasn't quite sure if she was going to take it with the hesitation written on her face but in the end she laid her hand delicately within his larger one and he squeezed it gently.

He wove their fingers together and pulled her alongside him as they approached the lake. The animals all stared up at him for seconds here and there and then continued about their business. Serena stared up at him in amazement, "How come they do not run in fear?"

Darien smirked, "Because it's part of my ability. I can control earth and thus all parts of nature. The animals don't run because I emanate calmness to them, so they have no reason to fear me…or you because you are in contact with me. As long as you remain calm they will as well."

Serena nodded in understanding and surprise when a baby doe approached her and nudged her hand. Serena smiled down at the sweet creature and gently rubbed its head. She giggled when the doe seemed to squeal in delight before trotting back over to what appeared to be her mother. Serena squeezed Darien's hand in excitement and he couldn't help but chuckle. They stopped at the edge of the lake and Darien began to strip off his shirt.

"W-W-WHAT a-a-are you d-doing?" Serena freaked, her cheeks burning intensely, her form rigid.

Darien rolled his eyes, "Well I do not fancy the idea of returning to the Palace drenched, do you?"

Serena numbly shook her head as he continued to remove his pants. Serena thought she would faint at the sight before her. There stood what had to be the equivalent of the most magnificent god in the universe. His ebony locks were disheveled from the removal of his tunic, his long legs were toned to the point she didn't think they had any fat whatsoever on them. All he wore was a pair of his navy blue underwear that seemed to cling to his butt and thighs, contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. Serena swallowed the large lump in her throat and Darien laughed. She snapped out of her reverie and glared up at him, hands on her hips. "I hope this little thing you have to show me doesn't involve me removing my clothes as well!"

Darien rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be such a little baby. I won't tell anyone and I won't do anything improper. It's just easier to do if your limbs are free."

Serena stared at him trying to see if he was full of shit but eventually decided he wasn't so she turned her back to him. "Fine, but I need help getting this contraption from hell off." Darien laughed and shook his head. "You aren't accustomed to these styles of dresses? Did you run around naked or something?"

"You wish, pervert." Serena scoffed as she felt the corset begin to loosen. She felt his fingers glide across her silk knee length chemise and goose bumps dotted her arms. She inhaled sharply as his warm fingers made contact with the soft flesh of her shoulders as he gently eased the dress from her body. The thick fabric fell from her and landed with a soft thud on the padded earth and she stepped out of it carefully so as not to trip. She turned to face him waiting for him to show her whatever it is he wanted to show her and her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes.

Darien stared down at this angel before him. Although not completely naked, though he wished she were, he could see her fine curves beneath her chemise. The two mounds that rested atop her chest heaved up and down slowly with each breath she took and Darien could feel himself harden instantly. He cleared his throat and gently took her hand in his again and led her into the water until the water was up to her hips.

He pulled her back into his chest and placed his hands on her hips feeling her shiver. A small smile pulled at his lips as he whispered gently in her ear. "Close your eyes." Serena did so without thinking twice. "Now, relax your body." He felt her gently slump against him, the small of her back rubbing into his erection. He began to rub her sides soothingly as he ordered her to place her hands within the water. "Good…" he breathed, his voice nearly giving out as she unknowingly whimpered, "Now I want you to focus on the water around you…what do you feel?"

Serena focused as she was told and felt a warm presence envelope her, completely different from the raging lust she was beginning to feel in her nether regions. She smiled when the feeling grew stronger. "I feel warm…like it's inviting me to do something, but I'm not quite sure what." She whispered, her head leaning against Darien's chest.

"That's the water calling out to you…it senses your abilities and is willingly giving itself up to you…" he murmured, his voice thick.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

Darien felt his knees buckle and they both went flying into the water. They emerged coughing and sputtering and ended in laughter. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes glistening merrily. "And they call me a klutz? What happened Earth boy, dirt not agree with you?" she laughed as she splashed water his way. He lunged for her and dragged her under water. Bubbles littered the surface of the now rippled water, as Serena swam away from Darien with a speed no one but a water sprite could possess. They surfaced moments later and crawled to the grassy shore. They both lay upon the ground, chests heaving from exertion.

"We should get back…" Serena whispered as she hoisted herself up and began to reapply her dress.

"Here let me help you." he smiled as he reached to tie the corset strings. It was another ten minutes before they were both fully dressed, and all remnants of grass and dirt were removed from their bodies. Serena looked up at his mop of dripping hair and an idea sprang to the forefront. She raised her hand and twirled her pointer finger in a circle. The water began to spiral out of his hair towards her finger until his hair was left dry and untouched as it had before they had entered the water. She sent the water back into the lake after repeating the steps for her hair. She tied her hair back up into a somewhat neat bun and smiled up at him.

His breath caught in his throat, "You should leave first…they're used to me being gone for so long but they might start worrying over you…the girls at least."

Serena nodded and quickly went to throw her arms around him for a hug but their lips collided, though only for a couple seconds electricity seemed to shoot through them both. She pulled back, a blush painted once more on her cheeks and hurriedly ran away leaving a smiling King in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know I know not a great ending but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer than the others! Anyways, please review! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello once again my lovely viewers! I am SO glad that everyone is enjoying my story! You guys truly inspire me with your kind words! Anyways, I have nothing to say really so here is Chapter Five of _**Love Forever More**_! Enjoy my darlings!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

**Recap: **Darien finds Serena in the garden. Escorts her back to her room. Serena is then dragged out of bed by her ankles by a very perky blonde. Serena insults Darien's intelligence. Darien storms out (poor Dare). Serena gets upset after being scolded by her new friends. She accidentally stumbles across Darien's secret place where they end up having a little fun (hehe). Now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Serena slowly sauntered back the way she came, her mind riddled with questions and apprehensions. <em>Why do I feel like that around him? Always blushing, always giddy. I mean I haven't even known the jerk for a week! Well I guess he's not really THAT big of a jerk…he was kind of sweet today…<em>

THUMP!

"OW! What the?" Serena shouted as her rear collided with the cobble stone path. She glared up at whatever she had accidentally knocked into and saw Nephrite grinning down at her with his hand outstretched towards her.

She smiled slightly and placed her hand within his grasp before he carefully lifted her off the ground.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I did not see you there." Nephrite apologized giving her a slight bow of the head.

Serena smiled and dusted herself off, "It's quite alright…I was consumed with my thoughts so I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking. Besides, my rear is used to it. I'm sort of clumsy and can fall by tripping over my own feet."

This made Nephrite laugh heartily and she grinned up at him, causing his smile to freeze in place. _She truly is a beautiful creature…Darien's going to have a run for his money with this one. _He snickered mischievously within his mind. He was brought out of his thoughts by Serena waving her hand in his face trying to gain his attention.

"Nephrite, are you okay?" she inquired, her brows pushed together in thought.

Nephrite chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, quite actually. I guess I just had a Serena episode and dazed off for a moment or two."

This caused Serena to shout "WHY YOU!" and chase him around the garden beating him in the back with her slipper. They ended in laughter once Serena tripped over a rock and vaulted herself nearly into a thick rose bush if Nephrite hadn't of caught her.

She thanked him and said her goodbyes, but he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned towards him an eyebrow quirked in question. He smiled at her and pulled a cream colored envelope of some sort from within the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Would you mind taking this to Kunzite for me? I have to head training today and I lost track of time." He asked, envelope outstretched before her.

Serena smiled and nodded, "Of course! Would you happen to know where he would be at this time of day?"

Nephrite shook his head, "The only two people who know of his whereabouts twenty four-seven are the King and Mina."

"Ah, I feel as though I shall have better luck with Mina. Does the King even reside in this palace?" she questioned, her eyes filled with intrigue.

Nephrite chuckled, "Yes, he does but he likes to go around acting like a commoner so you've probably seen him, just didn't recognize him without his royal garb on."

"Well what does he look like?"

"Are you trying to ask me if he's hot or something, because I definitely would not be the person to ask." He said with a goofy grin.

Serena laughed and shook her head in the negative, "Of course not, but you better hurry before you get in trouble with the mysterious King for not training his soldiers promptly."

Nephrite nodded and shouted a THANKS before running off as he was told. She placed the envelope within a concealed pocket in her dress without a second glance and continued her way to the castle. She entered the double doors she had come through the night before and made her way to Mina's chambers. She knocked a couple of times before the door swung open, an always smiling Mina standing within the room.

"Oh, Serena! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"

"I was with Darien…"

Mina looked at her friend knowingly, the blonde's aura spiking with interest at the sound of the King's name. "So are you still leaving tomorrow?" she asked, sadness filling her eyes.

Serena shook her head, "No, I've decided to stay…"

"OH GOODY!" Mina clapped with glee and threw her arms around Serena, "I'm SO glad! The others will be happy to hear this as well!"

Serena laughed and finally remembered why she had come here, "Hey, do you know where Kunzite is at the moment? Nephrite asked me to give him something because he was late for training."

Mina nodded with a knowing smile, "Why yes I do. He said he would be in his study for the next couple hours. Which is down the hall, to the left, second door on the right."

Serena smiled her thanks and turned to leave when she heard Mina call her name. She turned around to face her friend as Mina reminded her about their appointment with the seamstress and then their shopping excursion afterwards.

Once Serena was able to tear herself away from the blonde she made her way to Kunzite's study by the directions Mina had given her and knocked gently. She heard a gruff 'come in' and pushed the door open quietly.

"Kunzite?" she called out.

He tore his eyes away from the papers before him and glanced at her quickly. "Yes, Serena?"

She quickly closed the door behind her and removed the envelope from her pocket. She walked over to him and laid it before him on his desk. He stared at it for a moment and then looked back up at the strange, yet enticing blonde. _She reminds me so much of Mina…_

"It's from Nephrite. He asked me if I would mind bringing it to you because he was running late for training."

Kunzite nodded; his eyes quizzical and picked up the small envelope from his desk. He flipped it to the back as if he were going to open it and noticed not a single edge seemed to be damaged in the slightest. He even checked the seal to ensure that it was that of Nephrite's and she hadn't changed the envelope.

He smiled slightly as he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the small piece of paper hidden inside. As he read its contents he nearly choked. _What the hell, Neph? _He thought slightly irritated. He decided it was time to act his part and leaned back in his chair with a disgruntled sigh and ran a hand through his silver locks. Serena eyed him carefully and the distraught look that he allowed to pass his usual stony features.

"Is everything alright?"

Kunzite looked up at her and the worried expression she had etched on her face before sighing. "No, but it'll be fine…I guess I'll need to break the news to him."

Serena was never an extremely nosey person but she was intrigued about the fact that something upset Kunzite enough to break through his mask. "To who?"

"Darien."

Serena froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. _Is he okay? What's wrong with him? He seemed fine this morning!_ She thought nervously, her hands clenching tightly before her. Kunzite took notice of this and was slightly surprised at how strong her reaction was to his friend and liege. "What's wrong with him?" she breathed out, her voice dripping with the nervousness she felt.

Kunzite closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "If I tell you, you must not speak of this to anyone. Understand?"

Serena numbly nodded as she took a seat across from him, awaiting the news.

"He has a venereal disease." He stated simply.

"What is that?" Serena asked, confusion evident on her face.

Kunzite sighed, hesitating slightly before he spoke, "It means that he has a sexual disease that he caught from one of the women he slept with…but don't worry!" he interjected when the blonde before him looked as if she were about to faint, "It's only contagious if you're within close proximity of each other in water. You see the water is almost like a perfect breeding ground for the disease. You don't necessarily have to have sex in order to catch it. It's quite strange really."

He smirked inwardly thinking back to speaking with Darien only moments before Serena had entered and he had been informed of their little water rendezvous. His mental smirk quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face. Her once innocently beautiful face was now dark and sinister. His nerves were heightened as he saw droplets forming in the air. _She must be subconsciously pulling water from the air! Shit. Shit. Shit. What to do?_ He thought hurriedly as he stood from his chair and walked over to her.

She stared straight passed him, her cerulean eyes glossed over. Kunzite could feel the air around him begin to dry, making it slightly uncomfortable. Just as he was about to reach out to snap her out of her trance-like state, his door burst open. Zoicite and Jadeite entered in a frantic state. Kunzite's head shot up, with a questioning glare.

Zoicite was the first to speak, "The water in the palace is going haywire! We have vases shattering; water is forming in the air…"

"And a maid was knocked unconscious when the water in her bath started forming waves and knocked her head on the tub! What the hell is happening?" Jadeite asked, his eyes darting around the room to see water droplets hanging in the air.

Kunzite's eyes quickly darted to Serena, who now had tears falling from her eyes. A loud crack of thunder sounded above, making all three gentlemen wince. He instantly regretted the whole idea of testing her in this manner. Jadeite and Zoicite both looked to where Kunzite was now staring and sucked in a sharp breath.

"We've got to get her to stop! She's going to seriously hurt someone!" Zoicite demanded.

Jadeite just looked appalled. Not even he could cast a flame on the other side of the castle and here is this petite darling doing just that, but outside the castle as well. "Knock her out!"

"WHAT?" Kunzite and Zoicite shouted in unison.

"I will NOT attack a woman…especially one unarmed!" Kunzite stated matter-of-factly.

"Well it's not like she's exactly unarmed, Kunz. I mean look at her! She's pulling water out of everything! She's going to destroy the castle at the rate she's going!" Jadeite shouted.

Kunzite looked from one blonde to the other and hesitated slightly before he lifted a paper weight off of his desk and smashed it into her head whispering a 'I'm so sorry' in her ear. Serena's body immediately crumbled and the water dropped to the floor, soaking into the rich carpet.

Zoicite walked over to her and inspected her life signs to ensure she was just knocked out and not severely injured. He nodded his head in approval and Jadeite swiftly picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style.

He looked at the side of her face and saw a slight bruise peeking out from her hair line. "That's going to be a nasty one." He muttered under his breath and turned his attention to Kunzite, "What did you do to make her so upset?"

Kunzite sighed with irritation and regret, "I was doing what our King ordered us to do. She delivered Nephrite's letter to me this morning and inside was the rumor I was supposed to tell her. I added some information onto the end of it just to see what would happen and well…you all saw it."

Jadeite nodded and turned to leave, "I'm going to take her to her room and have Ami check her over once more and see if any healing is needed. I'll then check around the castle for any major damage reports."

The other two generals nodded and Jadeite promptly left thinking about how pissed Darien was going to be about all this.

* * *

><p>Darien sat in the grass with a smile plastered to his face. His arms were stretched out behind his head, eyes closed, skin soaking up the sun. His feet bathed in the cool lake water, a sigh of contentment escaping his slightly parted lips. His thoughts roamed over the beautiful little lady that had just departed and the actions they had just partaken in. He hadn't had that much fun in years, he felt alive! He opened his eyes to look at the sun and figured enough time had passed so he could return.<p>

He slipped his shoes back on and lazily walked back to the Palace. As he was walking down the hall on the way to his bed chambers he ran into Kunzite who seemed to be heading for his study. He smiled at his one of four best friends. Kunzite eyed him suspiciously and invited him into his office.

"What has you so giddy this morning? I figured you'd be in a bad mood the rest of the day."

Darien shook his head, "I'm quite alright, I assure you." From there Darien told his head general about the happenings in the forest, a smile on his face the entire time. Kunzite nodded at appropriate moments a smirk cemented to his face. Once Darien had finished his rendition of the last hour Kunzite couldn't help but to feel his friend's happiness.

"So you like her I see?"

Darien shrugged nonchalantly, but it didn't fool the silver haired general. "Why don't you tell her?"

Darien stared at him for a moment, "Maybe because I don't want to creep her out? I mean we barely know each other!"

"So you do like her!" Kunzite grinned from ear to ear. Darien grumbled something about 'pain in my ass', but Kunzite knew not to take it seriously. "I would wait to continue this…uh…weird relationship you guys have until the tests are completed. We still don't know if we can trust her."

Darien nodded solemnly before standing, "I'll be on my best behavior, _daaaaad_."

Kunzite shook his head as he watched his friend leave. Darien stomped down the hallway in deep thought and quickly entered his room. He threw himself onto his bed face first and just laid there. As he felt himself drifting into the world of sleep he began to feel uneasy. _Something's wrong…_He shot out of bed when he heard screaming outside his room. He poked his head outside and saw maids running around like chickens with their heads cut off while vases were shattering. Glass flew everywhere; the water that was once concealed within them now hovered restlessly in the air. It wasn't until he heard the deafening crack of thunder that he knew what was happening. He sprinted from his room as fast as he could and within minutes reached Serena's door. He threw it open to find it empty. _Damn. Where is she?_ He saw Mina and Raye tear around the corner, skidding slightly on the carpet.

All three of them made eye contact for a split second before meeting halfway in the hallway. "Where's Serena?" Darien demanded of the two females.

"I think she's with Kunzite! She stopped by our room earlier asking for him. I have to get to him, NOW!" Mina demanded and pushed her way past the King of Earth and launched herself in the direction of her husband's study. The other two were quickly on her heels, all abruptly stopping at Kunzite's open door. Mina ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?" she pestered, her eyes frantically scanning him for bodily injuries.

Kunzite shook his head, "No, I'm completely fine. She did not hurt me."

Mina smiled with relief, "I didn't think she would. She may have a nasty temper but I don't believe she could hurt a fly."

"Where is she, Kunz?" Darien interjected, quickly stepping into the room.

"Jadeite took her to her room. I had to knock her out before she destroyed the Palace. Jadeite and Zoicite are checking the damages and Amy should be attending to Serena as we speak."

Darien removed himself from the room rather quickly and once again made his way to Serena's chambers. He threw upon her door once more to find her asleep on her bed, with the Mercurian Princess attentively watching over her. The blue haired beauty glanced up at the intruder and stood as she recognized him.

"It will be okay, Darien. She's just asleep the only thing that she'll have is an awful bruise on the side of her head, but that should heal within a couple of days."

Darien nodded and walked over to the sleeping beauty. He stared at her for a moment and turned his attention to Amy. "Do you know what made her so upset?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I have to say though her power range is amazing. I heard soldiers report that there was a lot of commotion going on outside as well. Apparently, there was a spiraling column of water heading this way. It's a good thing we stopped her before any real damage was done."

"Indeed. When will she wake?"

"I can't say…maybe a couple hours…maybe tomorrow? I'm not quite sure how hard Kunzite hit her. Once she wakes I'll do another scan to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or any internal brain damage. Although, I'm sure she doesn't."

"Wake me when she stirs."

"Yes, highness." Amy said bowing her head slightly.

Darien abruptly left, a look of murder on his face.

* * *

><p>"What did you say to her to make her so upset?" Mina demanded once she was over the shock of her husband being in danger. The feeling of her new friend being upset by her lover pissed her off to no end.<p>

Kunzite stared at his wife. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were glaring serious daggers at him. "All I did was do what I was supposed to. She delivered Nephrite's letter, which was completely untouched by her in any way, and so I gave her the rumor. She didn't take kindly to it."

"Well what was the rumor?" Mina prodded, not moving out of her nagging wife stance.

"Basically that Darien has some kind of sex disease that is transferable in water."

"Wha…WHAT?"

Kunzite flinched at the high level volume his wife had just emitted. "I know, it was stupid. She got really upset and the next thing I know she's pulling water from the air and things are exploding."

Mina sighed and slumped in a dark orange upholstered chair. She began to massage her temples and groaned inwardly. "That was probably the worst thing you could have told her. That's like telling someone their husband or child just died."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

Mina rolled her eyes at her ignorant husband, "Yes, dear. It is. They like each other. A LOT! You should see their auras when they're together! They just don't want to admit it yet."

Kunzite sat quietly for a moment pondering what his princess had just told him. "You know, Darien came in to visit with me a few minutes before Serena delivered the letter. He sort of subtly admitted that he had feelings for the girl…"

"AND YOU STILL TOLD HER THAT BULLSHIT?" Mina fumed, her hand clenched and unclenched by her side. "YOU HAVE JUST ULTIMATELY RUINED EVERYTHING FOR THEM! YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO GO NEAR HIM WITH A TEN FOOT POLE NOW THAT SHE THINKS HE HAS SOME DISEASE?" -pause- "Why did you say it's transferable in water?" she asked confused.

Kunzite nervously laughed and quickly moved to stand near the door, just in case he needed a quick escape. "Well, when Darien spoke with me earlier…he kind of told me that she found his secret place while he was there and they ended up doing some water activities…"

Mina's eye twitched. She took a deep breath, but her irritation was evident due to her tight jaw and clenched hands. "You may have just ruined a happy memory for them. HOW COULD YOU?" She lunged at him and chased him out the door, barreling anyone who got in her way over.

Kunzite prayed to the Gods above that he would be able to get away from his enraged lover with his life.

* * *

><p>Lita walked through the hallways in a determined stride. Her piercing emerald eyes seemed to shoot fire at anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Luckily, most of the maids avoided her due to her reputation and the fact she was engaged to Nephrite. Yes he is a goof, but once angered there was no stopping him. The only two scarier were Kunzite and Darien.<p>

She turned a corner sharply and spotted the person she was hunting down. "YOU!" she shouted as she walked over to the stunned being before her.

"Hello, darling." He smiled hesitantly, taking a couple steps back from his very pissed off fiancée.

"Don't hello darling me! This is your fault! What the hell did you do?"

"Pardon?" Nephrite asked confused.

Lita growled and smacked him upside the head, "Mina said you were the one to start all of this! That it's your fault Serena got upset and nearly destroyed the lower town!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"So you didn't start that rumor about Darien?"

Realization dawned on him and he took a couple more steps back. "I may have given him the rumor…but from what I hear he made it worse!"

"I don't give a damn! This is your fault! You upset a very sweet girl!" she paused, "Does Darien know how and why this little fiasco started?"

Nephrite shook his head, "As far as I know, I don't think anyone's really told him…"

"Well he'll find out sooner or later and he is going to rip into your and Kunzite's asses buddy!" Lita huffed, and stomped away from him.

He watched her leave and his eyes darted everywhere to make sure Kunzite or Darien were nowhere near and quickly ran to his study.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" came the tender voice of a certain ebony haired priestess.<p>

"Yes she's going to be fine. Amy is in with her now." Jadeite soothed as he hugged his girlfriend.

Raye sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jadeite questioned, pulling away enough to look into her violet orbs.

"Nothing…just a bad feeling is all…" she replied quietly, as she stared past his shoulder to the closed door that gave entry to Serena's room.

"Did you have a vision?"

Raye nodded, "I couldn't see any faces…just so much destruction…it was everywhere…Earth, Moon, Mars, both inner and outer planets were completely terminated. It was horrible."

"Maybe it was just a dream." Jadeite offered.

Raye shook her head, "No…this was no dream…that was a vision…and that is our future."

Jadeite stood there quietly knowing she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright guys! That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted it to go another way but this seemed the best way to handle the situation for what is to come! Now, I'm thinking that for everyone who reviews I'm going to start pm-ing a preview of the next chapter. Yes, no? Please let me know! Thanks! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello my beautiful people! I am back once again with another installment! I'm sorry that it took so long. Work has been hectic and taking up most of my life right now BUT I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far! I don't have much to say SO here you go! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon in any way…if I did I sure as hell would have continued it!

**Recap:** Serena runs into Nephrite where they have a little play time and he gives her the intended letter. Serena delivers the letter to Kunzite where she discovers that the man causing her confused feelings has an STD! (or does he? Mwuahahaha) Kunzite gets chased by his wife. Lita can't wait to see what Darien does. Raye, well, she's predicted the end of the world. (OH NO!) What happens next you ask? Well never fear because Chapter Six is here!

**Chapter Rating:** M for MATURE AUDIENCES. CONTAINS USE OF ADULT LANGUAGE! DO NOT READ IF FAINT OF HEART! (I feel better now that I put that in there.)

* * *

><p><em>Alright, girl you can do this. <em>Sigh. _Ready? One…two…three…_

A head of golden curls peeked around the corner, eyes scanning the area intensely; not once but twice.

_Okay, coast is clear…_

Slowly, she began to tiptoe around the corner when…

"AHHHHHH!"

SMACK!

"WHAT THE FUCK SERENA?" came the oh too familiar voice of an irritated priestess.

After untangling herself from the heaps of cloth women these days called elite dresses, Serena brushed her blonde tendrils aside and stared up at her pissed off friend. Hand over heart, chest moving erratically with each hurried breath she said, "Raye! Oh my Gods! You scared me half to death! I am so sorry!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Serena stood and brushed herself off and stared innocently up at Raye, "Why what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you airhead! You don't sneak around corners and slap people just for nothing!"

Serena chuckled nervously and began to scout her surroundings again, "I'm hiding…"

"From?" Raye prodded.

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I can't…"

Raye looked at her skeptically, "It's Darien isn't it?"

Serena's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "W-wh-what? Hehehe…why would you say that?"

Raye rolled her eyes, "You're such a horrible liar, Serena."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you hiding from Darien?" Raye asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes." Serena mumbled, head bowed.

Raye laughed, "Whatever for?"

"That I really can't tell you. Just trust me that it's a good reason alright?" Serena pleaded.

Raye watched her friend carefully, "You've been sneaking around like this for the past week…did Darien hurt you? 'Cause if he did, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp if you like!" Her violet orbs flickering with barely controlled wrath that promised hell to pay.

Serena took a step back waving her hands in surrender before her, "No…no…Raye, everything's fine! You can wipe that murderous look off your face!"

Raye humphed and flicked her raven hued hair off her shoulder. "Fine. I'll let it slide for now. I just wanted to inform you that we are having a meeting this evening after supper. Be there on time. You will be debriefed tonight and then we will start your training tomorrow."

Serena nodded and watched her hot headed friend walk off chuckling to herself. _I swear that girl is insane…_

* * *

><p>Darien sat behind the large familial desk in his study, a bottle of brandy clutched tightly in his hand. Eyes the color of the night sky glared dangerously at the closed oaken door that barred him within. He had not seen but glimpses of her for a week. A WEEK! Needless to say his patience was running extremely thin, to the point where he nearly fired a maid for crossing his determined stride. Of course he felt horrible about it later and had apologized profusely for his behavior and informed her that her job is quite safe. He sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his somewhat matted hair. He had resigned himself to his study two days ago after about the fifteenth time of Serena running away from him screaming as if he were out to kill her. He couldn't even <em>look<em> at her without her getting fidgety, which in turn made dinners extremely awkward with not one person speaking a word; with Serena glaring daggers at Kunzite, which was another story all together, and Kunzite staring nervously at his plate; and damnit every time he tried to speak with her she would get up and walk out without a word.

He was about fed up with no one telling him as to what was going on. All of his trusted friends had been avoiding him with one reason or another and truth be told he was sick of it. He was going to get his answers. Now. He glanced towards the old grandfather clock that stood regally in the corner to his right. The time weathered hands reading near seven in the evening. A devious smirk crawled onto his face as if it were a predator on the hunt. He casually walked out of his study, in the direction of his bedroom. It was about time that everyone remembered their place.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mina?"<p>

"Yes, Lita, my darling?"

"Have you seen Serena lately?"

A light chuckle could be heard from within the femininely orange room. "You mean when she's not sneaking around the halls as if she were a master thief?"

Lita laughed with a nod.

"Yes, I have seen her. Yesterday morning I believe it was. I found her lurking around the garden."

"Raye told me she got slapped this morning. Said she scared Serena half to death."

Mina laughed as she pulled a brush through her golden locks, "How did that go?"

Lita shrugged, "Raye wouldn't elaborate on exactly what happened, but as much as Raye likes to act like a hardass she's really just a cuddly little teddy bear."

"Don't let her catch you saying that. She'll run your hide through."

Emerald eyes dramatically scanned the room in search of the Princess of Mars. "Who do I resemble?" she queried as she began to tiptoe around the room holding her arms up as if acting like she had tiny little arms or something.

Mina busted out laughing, brush falling to the floor with her. "Oh my Goddess! That is too funny! You look just like her!"

Once the laughter of the two calmed down, they sighed. Lita was the first to speak, "Do you think we should tell her?"

Mina thought about it for a moment, "I think we should…but for some reason I have this strange feeling that she's about to find out soon…"

"Raye said she informed her of the meeting tonight."

Mina nodded, "That means she has passed her tests. I knew she would! She's such a lovely girl."

"But doesn't Zoicite still need to check her background or something? I heard him mentioning it in passing to Jadeite."

"Hmm, well if he knows anything I'm sure he will inform us of it tonight." Mina said happily as she stood from her stool, "Now, my dear, I believe we should start making our way to dinner. I bet she will last at least thirty minutes this time."

Lita laughed, "You're on!"

* * *

><p>"Amy?"<p>

"Yes, Zoicite?"

"How are you doing this fine evening?"

Amy peered up from the large novel she had before her, "I'm fine, thanks…how about yourself."

"It was immediately better once you graced me with your presence."

A blush quickly shot up Amy's neck and cheeks and she ducked her head behind her book, "Zoicite you flatter me…is there a reason you have ventured here other than to make my face as bright as the sun?"

"Yes actually," he spoke as he moved to sit in a chair positioned across from the rose red woman of his dreams, "it's about Serena."

Amy's interest was immediately perked and she placed her book aside. Her eyes bored into those of her most desired wish, "What about her?"

Zoicite laughed hesitantly, "Well, I did some research on her background and found that Serena didn't always live in Harrowbrook. They moved around a lot before then, never staying in a place for long."

"Well, that's understandable Zoi…I mean she did say that her parents fought in Jadeite's division…being a military family they would have to move whenever Jadeite ordered."

Zoicite nodded, "Yes, I know. I spoke with Jadeite earlier today and he's going to go through his records to see if he can find this Edward and Mary. Speaking of, did Serena ever tell you her last name? Or what rank her parents held?"

Amy shook her head in the negative, "No, I don't believe so…is that pertinent?"

"Well, it would just make things easier to narrow down. There are about a thousand Edwards and Marys in Jed's quadrant alone."

Amy nodded slowly, "I see your point. She did mention a little bit ago that she was five when her parents passed away. As far as I know she's an only child. So I would probably inform Jed of that, as well."

"Yes, he mentioned that earlier…I've just never had to check up on a person with so little information before."

Amy laughed, "Do not fret over it Zoi, it will all work itself out in time. Now, I suggest we go to supper."

Zoicite nodded and held his arm out for her use. Amy smiled warmly and took it without a second thought before they walked slowly down the halls to the dining area.

* * *

><p>Serena hurriedly walked to the room she had become so familiar with, due to it containing her favorite delights. The dining room of course! Yes, she hated Darien's very existence right now but not even THAT could keep her away from the delicious food. For the past week, she had stayed mostly in her chambers unless she felt the intense hunger pains or needed a bit of fresh air. She had done well hiding in the gardens until Mina had stumbled across her yesterday morning. She had felt bad for avoiding her friends but she knew they would pressure her into spilling the beans on her little secret, and as much as she despised the figure of her affections it was not her place to tell…and even though Kunzite had smacked her in the head with a pure silver paper weight shaped like a lion, which he received great payback with that one in the form of a black eye to match the one said Mina had already doted upon him, he had asked her not to say anything and she was a woman of her word.<p>

She took a deep breath as had become a ritual this past week before she pushed open the doors in front of her. Only an hour ago she had determined that she was going to stay for the whole supper no matter what. She was not a coward but her actions this week spoke otherwise. She was greeted with silence as everyone spared her a quick glance before returning to stare down at their empty plates. Serena thought this odd seeing as how they all started eating when they showed, now she felt an uneasy feeling begin to fill her stomach. She took her usual seat across from Mina and next to Raye and noticed that Darien was not in attendance yet. She looked at the others questioningly before speaking, "Why aren't you all eating?"

Everyone stared at her in shock for a moment that she had actually spoken instead of screaming like a wild banshee. Kunzite was the first to speak, "Orders."

Serena nodded her head, slight confusion written on her features. _Is the King finally going to make an appearance?_

What happened next, well, let's just say it would be a night to remember if we decided to use Mina's words. Darien stomped in wearing his royal garb and Serena toppled out of her chair. She quickly regained her composure and sat in her chair, a dark look contorting her usually beautiful face. Darien didn't even spare her a glance as he took his place at the head of the table. As he had made his way over, everyone abruptly stood and bowed low to the King. Once he found his place and not a moment before his bottom touched the cushioned seat did everyone else take theirs. Food was immediately served, but no one ate. Serena could feel all eyes on her awaiting her reaction. The only sign of her irritation was the throbbing vein sticking out of her hand as she clenched onto her fork as if it were her lifeline.

Darien eyed her carefully and could easily see the anger, irritation, and something that closely resembled hurt flash through her eyes but quickly disappeared as soon as it had come. He decided, against his instincts, to speak to her, "Is everything alright, Serena?"

The harsh flinch she sported nearly tore his heart in two. She had no need to fear him and she damn well knew it! Without moving her death gaze from her plate a small 'Yes, Your Highness' could be heard.

Darien's eyebrow twitched from her audacity, "You will look at me when you address me, Serena."

Slowly, she lifted her head anger seemingly pouring from her very being, "Yes. Your. Highness."

"Do not look at me in such a way." He ordered.

Serena snorted, "All you told me to do was look at you when I speak to you. You didn't say I had to have a pleasant look on my face, which at this point in time would be extremely hard to do."

Everyone's mouth fell open as they watched the battle of words between the two. Mina was shifting uneasily due to the powerful auras emitting from the two. She could see that Darien was beyond pissed off but Serena's…her aura was filled with sadness and betrayal. Mina's eyes nearly watered from the sensation of it. Kunzite glanced over at his wife who was near tears and squeezed her hand. He knew what a struggle her powers could have over her own emotions and aura and tried to comfort her the best he could while in public view.

"And why is that, Serena?" Darien asked, his eyes watching her jaw nearly twitch with irritation.

"Because, Your Highness, as I have said before you are an INSUFFERABLE ASS!"

Silence filled the room; the tension nearly choking everyone. Darien and Serena seemed to be in a staring war, who was winning? Well, there was certainly no victor yet. Nephrite feeling that it was his duty, seeing as how Kunzite was tied up with his wife, interjected although he really didn't want to hurt either side; however, his loyalties rested with his King and him alone. "Serena, you must refrain from speaking to the King of Earth in such a manner. If you cannot control your words then I must escort you out."

Serena's head seemingly jerked to face the tall brunette that had spoken to her, his voice gentle but firm. She nodded and bowed her head in apology, "I am sincerely sorry for upsetting you. Please forgive my apologies."

Nephrite was about to smile but then he saw the evil look being sent his way by his King and immediately stopped anything he was about to do.

Darien changed his gaze and directed it upon a somewhat wilting blonde deity before him. His anger was beyond his control and the next things he said would definitely change everything, "LISTEN HERE YOU DAMN WOMAN! YOU WILL RESPECT ME AS YOUR KING! HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE YOU **EVER** SPEAK TO ME THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN! IF YOU SO MUCH AS ACT LIKE A SPOILED GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PEASANT IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH TREASON AND THROW YOU IN THE DUNGEONS. NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? AND DON'T YOU **DARE** GIVE ME ANYTHING BUT A SO CALLED PLEASANT LOOK! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?"

Mina busted into tears, her chest heaving. Everyone glanced back from Mina to Serena to Darien in shock, anger, worry, and whatever emotion one could place in a time such as this. Serena's teary eyes left Darien's and looked upon her friend who was now silently excusing herself from the room. Once Kunzite had escorted her out she finally returned glistening azure pools upon him.

"What the fuck is my problem? Well let's see. Where shall I begin?" she paused, plastering a way too pleasant smile on her face, "Hmmm, I would have to say that my FUCKING problem, as you like to put it, is that you're a jerk! You are a pompous ass who thinks he can take anything and everything he wants without question! Well, Your Highness, I don't believe in that! You are no more than a man yourself, you were just lucky enough to gain such a high title, to where you don't have to deal with the daily troubles us _peasants_ have to live with. Like, trying to maintain jobs so we can at least put food on our tables! That's where all our money goes, just so you know! My hometown was nothing but a shit hole because of your high and mighty ass! And you know what? Did you even think to realize that the kiss you stole from me could have been my FIRST? Did you ever THINK any of the times you crudely scanned my body and touched me in inappropriate places? DO YOU EVER FUCKING THINK DARIEN? AND HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME WITH TREASON WHEN YOU ARE NO BETTER YOURSELF? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING AND I **NEVER** WANT YOU TO **EVER **TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I WILL FILE A FORMAL COMPLAINT AGAINST YOU TO THE COUNCIL. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND **ME**?"

All of a sudden everyone was moving from their chairs. Serena and Darien were facing off, both chests heaving from anger. Thunderclaps could be heard above as well as the sharp crack of lightning. Torrential rain mixed with hail began to smash into the windows nearly chipping the glass. Below them the Earth began to rumble and large chunks began to break themselves away from the usually flat plain. Midnight stared into sky blue, both not giving up their stances. Amy, Raye, and Lita were on Serena in a second as their counterparts took hold of their King. Serena easily fought the three girls off and formed an ice spear within her hand. She launched it at Darien meanwhile cursing him, "YOU ARE SO DESPICABLE! AND TO THINK I WAS BEGINNING TO FALL FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME! HOW DARE YOU NOT BE HONEST WITH ME WHEN I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT WITH YOU!"

Darien threw a chunk of earth to block the spear causing half of it to lodge within the thickness of it and the other half to crumble away. He watched as tears began to endlessly spill from his attackers eyes. His heart began to melt at the sight and for a second he lowered his guard. He could see her forming another spear, which he reminded himself to ask as to how she learned to do that, so he threw a large chunk of the now destroyed floor at her which she quickly floated away from her on a massive wave, again he would make sure to ask about that.

"WHAT EXACTLY HAVE I DONE TO YOU SERENA?" He shouted, so he could be heard over the roar of thunder and lightning and the restless water that was now in the room.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? BUT IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THE IDIOT WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR DEAR GENERALS!"

Darien turned to look at the three standing stiffly behind him, his eyes pleading with them to tell him the truth. Nephrite stepped forward, knowing he should be the one to tell him since it was his idea in the first place. He cleared his throat before he began, "We started the rumor after she delivered the letter to Kunzite. The rumor was that you had an STD..."

"WHAT?" Darien roared, his eyes nearly black with rage.

Nephrite moved nervously in his place, "That's not all, Your Highness."

"WHAT THE FUCK ELSE COULD YOU ADD TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" he demanded.

"Well Kunzite added that the only way you can catch it is if you're in close proximity in water…"

And that was the part that made this night _oh so _rememberable. Darien immediately dropped everything ran to Serena, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her fully on the mouth. He slanted his mouth over hers gently, pleading with her to accept him. Slowly, her body began to soften and she opened her mouth for his entrance. He squeezed her firmly to his body, her arms going to wrap around his neck. Hesitantly, he pulled back and placed their foreheads together. Tears were once again leaking from her eyes and his heart immediately shattered. "Serena…I promise you that I do not have any kind of disease…that was a test…but I am so deeply sorry for the turmoil it has placed upon your shoulders. He removed his hands from her waist and got down on both knees. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed low, causing everyone to nearly collapse. _He was NOT just pledging his allegiance to her? Was he?_ These were the thoughts that were running rampant through the other occupants of the room.

Serena stared down at the man who was admitting submission to her and a small smile tore at her lips. She knelt down before him and removed his hand from over his heart, causing him to look up at her in curiosity. She smiled and cupped his cheek, "As much as it flatters me that you would pledge your allegiance to me King Endymion.."

"Darien."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Call me Darien…please."

She nodded before she continued, "…Darien, but you do not belong on your knees before me."

Darien stayed silent and Serena looked at the others for help. Amy spoke first, "He will not move until you have accepted his apology and his declaration of allegiance to you, Serena…"

Serena sighed heavily and looked down at the man who just moments ago she wanted to rip his head off his very shoulders. "Darien, I accept you apology and your declaration of allegiance. Please rise."

Darien stood up abruptly, a large smile plastered on his face as if he were once again a little school boy. He gave her a chaste kiss which nearly had Mina passing out as she had reentered the room when the battle between the two was near end. He then sharply turned to his generals and pointed a finger at Nephrite and Kunzite. "You two. In my study. Now."

Both bowed deeply before departing the room and heading towards their destination. He then turned to Amy and Zoicite. "I need you to take Serena to the meeting room and debrief her on the situation." They nodded; which he then in general said, "I expect everyone to be in there in twenty minutes."

Everyone nodded and watched him retreat after his generals before springing onto Serena. Questions like:

Are you alright?

That was amazing, Sere!

What the hell do you think you were doing?

Serena just smiled and reassured that everything was fine before she literally made Amy and Zoicite take her to the meeting room. One by one eventually everyone filed out of the dining room to finish up a couple of things before the meeting. Mina was the last to exit with a maniacal grin cemented on her face. _This could get fun…very fun._ She thought evilly as she cackled like a mad woman as she quickly followed the others.


End file.
